Living A Lie
by Pimeys
Summary: Un élève et ses secrets. Secrets qui pourraient changer le cours de la guerre. Un professeur et sa curiosité. Curiosité qui pourrait le mener à découvrir des choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Quand le second veut entrer dans le monde du premier...
1. Prologue

_Salut!! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic qui s'appellera donc Living A Lie (en référence à une chanson du groupe Epica, allez écouter si le coeur vous en dit). Voici donc le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite. Cette fic est terminée et comportera en plus de ce prologue, 15 chapitres et un épilogue. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

**Prologue**

Je me nomme Will Murray. Ne cherchez pas mon nom dans un grimoire traitant des grands personnages historiques ayant marqué l'histoire des sorciers, je n'y suis pas. Je suis un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, on ne peut faire plus insignifiant que moi. Ma spécialité ? Raser les murs et éviter autant que possible que l'on me remarque. Je rentre en septième année à l'école de Poudlard et jusqu'à présent j'ai excellé dans l'art de passer inaperçu. Je suis un élève moyen, mes notes ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises, je n'ai jamais eu de retenue et n'ai jamais fait perdre de points à ma bien aimée maison gryffondorienne. Même les professeurs ne me remarquent pas. Même le professeur Rogue n'a jamais fait attention à moi, c'est pour vous dire.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, ce n'est pas de la timidité. Le visage, le caractère que j'arbore tous les jours depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre certaines choses et que je présente à mes fréquentations de Poudlard n'est qu'un masque. Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je raconte de moi, n'est en fait qu'un mensonge avec lequel je vis depuis toujours. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Figurez vous que je vous mens depuis le début. Je ne m'appelle pas Will Murray. Mon nom et mon prénom font partie intégrante de la couverture qui fait mon identité et le fait que je choisisse de ne pas me faire remarquer en toutes circonstances n'est pas un hasard non plus. Sachez qu'il y a par les temps qui courent des personnes qui donneraient cher pour me mettre la main dessus. Bien sûr, elles ignorent que j'existe car pour tout vous dire… je suis censé être mort. Mais si ses personnes venaient à apprendre que je vis encore, ce serait la fin. Pour tout vous dire, Lord Voldemort en personne ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'avoir actuellement à ses côtés. Que vous me croyiez ou non, je suis aujourd'hui aussi important que le célèbre Harry Potter, sauf que tout le monde l'ignore.

Vous aimeriez savoir pourquoi j'ai autant d'importance aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'en plus du secret qui cache ma vraie identité, j'en ai un autre qui concerne un savoir ancestral se transmettant de générations en générations dans ma famille. Je suis aujourd'hui le dernier membre de ma famille qui dispose de ce savoir. Un savoir qui pourrait faire pencher la balance du côté du Bien ou du Mal. Si je mettais ce savoir au service de Voldemort, sachez qu'il pourrait gagner la guerre. Ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je pourrai tout aussi bien mettre ce savoir au service d'Harry mais le risque serait trop grand si j'étais capturé.

Voila pourquoi j'ai préféré choisir la voie de l'anonymat. Tout était parfait. Je n'avais plus qu'une année à passer à Poudlard et mes angoisses d'être découvert auraient cessé. Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu cette année là. Mes ennuis ont commencé à peine deux semaines après la rentrée lorsque le professeur Minerva McGonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau après s'être aperçue de ma présence suite à un malheureux incident. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je devais craindre le plus. Une menace plus terrible allait bientôt venir à moi. Quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu. Quelqu'un n'allait en effet pas tarder à découvrir une partie de mon secret. Et c'était bien sûr LA personne à qui je n'aurais jamais voulu confier ça. Ce que je ne savais pas non plus, c'est qu'au fil du temps, je me rendrai compte que partager ce fardeau avec quelqu'un ne serait pas plus mal. Mais au point qu'il m'arrive ce qui allait m'arriver… ça, jamais je n'y aurais songé. Laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire…

* * *

_Voilà la fin de cette petite mise en bouche. Qu'en pensez-vous? Vos avis m'intéressent, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, c'est bon à prendre. Cette introduction vous a-t-elle donné envie d'aller plus loin? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu._


	2. Chapter 1

_Donc, voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier le premier lecteur qui m'a laissé une review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre I**

_De l'importance de regarder où l'on va_

Cela faisait deux semaines que la vie avait maintenant repris à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart heureux de retrouver ou de découvrir cet endroit. La majorité du temps, quand on passait dans un couloir, c'était pour voir les premières années, le nez en l'air (ils finissaient d'ailleurs en général par se payer un mur), à contempler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, notamment les tableaux dont les personnages étaient en mouvement et surtout le fameux plafond de la Grande Salle. Il fut un temps où j'avais été pareil au même âge et quand bien même je venais d'une famille de sorciers, Poudlard m'avait toujours fait forte impression, bien que je ne l'aie jamais montré. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard n'a plus le même effet sur moi. Pour tout dire, il me tarde de partir de l'école pour pouvoir commencer à vivre sans être inquiété du fait que l'on puisse découvrir mon petit secret. Normalement, j'aurais dû me contenter de finir ma septième année à Poudlard sans le moindre problème, mais je me suis cependant vite rendu compte que la théorie était bien différente de la pratique.

Il y avait à peine une semaine que j'étais à Poudlard, que j'entrais déjà en collision avec le professeur McGonagall au détour d'un couloir. Je m'étais bien sûr platement excusé pour ma maladresse et m'apprêtais à continuer mon chemin quand le professeur m'avait interpellé. S'en suivi un discours mémorable entre Will Murray (oui je parle parfois de moi à la troisième personne et non je ne suis pas fou, enfin… disons que pour l'instant personne n'a réussi à le prouver) et le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

- Dites moi jeune homme, vous êtes nouveau à Poudlard, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu.  
- Professeur, cela fera sept ans cette année que j'étudie à Poudlard.  
- Vraiment ? Mais dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?  
- Et bien,… Gryffondor, professeur.

Jamais le professeur McGonagall ne s'était auparavant senti aussi gênée. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'un élève de sa propre maison qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. J'avais eu pitié pour elle sur le coup et avais tenté de la rassurer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela m'arrive tout le temps, je fais tellement partie du paysage que l'on m'ignore la plupart du temps.  
- Je suis navrée, mais il est vrai que vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de… enfin de plutôt…  
- Discret ? tentais-je.  
- Oui, c'est ça, approuva le professeur.

La discussion avait pris fin ici. Nous étions repartis chacun de notre côté et j'espérais plus que tout que le professeur oublierait bien rapidement cette rencontre fortuite.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les évènements prennent une toute autre tournure et que je me retrouve assit dans le bureau du professeur en sa compagnie. Je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je suis là et jusqu'à présent je me suis contenté d'accepter la tasse de thé et les gâteaux que le professeur m'a proposé. Cette dernière s'assoie enfin à son bureau et pose son regard sur la personne qui lui fait face, c'est-à-dire moi-même personnellement en chair et en os. Le silence est pesant, trop pesant pour moi et je décide de le briser avant que l'on commence à entendre les mouches voler.

- Aurais-je fait une entorse au règlement professeur ? demandais-je en toute innocence, sachant pertinemment que je n'ai rien fait.  
- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai encore jamais vu d'élève aussi enclin à le respecter, vous êtes un miracle de discipline.  
- Merci du compliment.  
- J'ai eu beau parler de vous à mes collègues, aucun d'eux ne se souvient vous avoir retiré des points ou mit une retenue. En fait, aucun d'eux ne se souvient de vous pour ne pas vous mentir.  
- Ça par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que s'en était un.  
- Désolée. Mais je vais vous prouver que votre attachement au règlement peut vous être bénéfique. Il se trouve que cette année, Miss Granger a été désignée Préfète en Chef. Or, chaque maison doit compter au moins deux Préfets et de ce fait, il ne reste plus que Mr Weasley pour défendre les intérêts gryffondoriens et je doute franchement qu'il soit aussi partisan du respect du règlement que vous.

Le professeur marque une pause et observe ma réaction. Je comprends enfin où elle veut en venir et je repose lentement la tasse de thé vide sur le bureau.

- Je doute de pouvoir faire l'affaire professeur, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime être mis en avant de la sorte.  
- Je l'avais remarqué. Cependant, je me dois d'insister, cette expérience ne pourra être que bénéfique pour vous et puis, ce n'est que pour une année. Cela vous poussera à aller vers les autres et à progresser en matière de sociabilité. Parce que, je dois vous avouer que j'ai bien peur que si vous continuez à vous renfermer sur vous-même de la sorte, vous finissiez comme notre cher professeur de potions.  
- C'est peut-être un peu extrême comme comparaison professeur.  
- Oui, je l'avoue, mais au moins ça a eu le mérite de vous faire réagir. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je ne sais trop quoi dire, la proposition du professeur me prend de court, c'est une chose qui n'est pas prévue au programme et j'ai une sainte horreur du changement. Maudit soit le jour où je l'ai embouti dans ce couloir ! Soudain, une pensée me vient à l'esprit : les Préfets peuvent avoir une chambre et une salle de bain personnelles et ça, ça me plais beaucoup. Je regarde le professeur et souris.

- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre. J'accepte à deux conditions.  
- À la bonne heure ! Et quelles sont-elles ces conditions ?  
- Premièrement, je veux pouvoir bénéficier des avantages des Préfets concernant la chambre et la salle de bain individuelles.  
- Il y a un problème avec les autres garçons du dortoir ? s'inquiète le professeur.  
- Pas du tout, mais tant qu'à être Préfet, autant profiter de tous les avantages que cela comporte.  
- Profiteur hein ? Vous êtes sûr que vous n'auriez pas été mieux à Serpentard ? me demande le professeur avec le sourire.

Je fais comme si cette remarque ne m'avait pas atteint. Mes parents étaient à Serpentard et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que cela leur ait été bénéfique. Ma mâchoire se crispe, je serre mes mains l'une contre l'autre un peu plus fort que je ne dois. Reprend-toi, elle ne doit pas voir ton trouble.

- Deuxième condition, continuais-je comme si de rien n'était, par pitié ne comparez plus jamais mon caractère avec celui du professeur Snape.  
- C'est d'accord, promet McGonagall en essayant de dissimuler le sourire qui semblait vouloir se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Trois tasses de thé, cinq biscuits et une demi-heure de conversation plus tard, je sors enfin du bureau du professeur, mon tout nouvel insigne de Préfet épinglé au revers de ma cape. Comme tous les dimanches, les couloirs du château sont désespérément déserts. Les élèves sont tous dehors à vouloir profiter des derniers maigres rayons de soleil avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Cependant, pour moi, qui n'aimais pas particulièrement passer du temps en compagnie d'élèves s'agitant dans tous les sens au milieu du parc en plein soleil (Severus Snape sort de ce corps !!!), ce n'était pas une journée dehors qui m'attendais. Direction la bibliothèque (avec un léger détour par les toilettes parce que le thé c'est fou ce que ça peut donner envie de pisser). Je salue en entrant Mme Pince qui répond à cette marque de civilité. Et oui ! Je suis peut-être bien la seule personne avec laquelle la très aimable bibliothécaire est polie. En même temps, à force de venir ici, je fais presque partie des meubles, dans pas longtemps, on me prendra pour l'assistant de l'archiviste. Ron Weasley avait bien sûr trouvé une autre explication au fait que j'étais la seule personne avec qui elle semblait presque sympathique.

- Elle est peut-être amoureuse de toi, avait-il suggéré dans toute sa subtilité (ou stupidité).

Ce gars était vraiment d'un bouléisme tel qu'on en avait encore rarement vu. Et… hou là ! Ennui en approche droit devant.

Le professeur Snape se dirige droit vers moi. Je réfléchis à toute allure (mon pauvre petit cerveau, il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de chose). Si je le salue, il va me coller une retenue pour lui avoir adressé la parole et si je ne le fais pas, il va m'en mettre une pour irrespect envers un professeur. Je choisis une troisième solution. Je me colle à une étagère, saisis un livre au hasard et fais mine d'être absorbé par son contenu, sans remarquer que je tiens le grimoire susmentionné à l'envers. Ma feinte a l'air de fonctionner car le professeur passe dans mon dos sans me faire de remarque.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je regarde le livre que je tiens dans la main et qui vient momentanément de me sauver la vie. « La vie de Hörkh le Barbare et sa croisade dans la guerre des gobelins », le titre a l'air disons… prometteur. Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je décide de m'asseoir et de lire, de toute façon, ça ou autre chose. Au bout de dix minutes, j'en suis toujours à la troisième phrase et essaie vainement de la comprendre, au bout de vingt, je commence à piquer du nez sur le grimoire et au bout de trente, je m'endors tout à fait. Le comble pour quelqu'un qui a toujours eu de sacrées insomnies.

C'est Mme Pince qui me réveille, en me disant que si je veux manger, j'ai intérêt à descendre rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Avant de partir, j'emprunte le récit de la vie passionnante de Hörkh. Avec un peu de chance, cela sera une arme contre mes problèmes de sommeil. L'agitation qui règne dans la Grande Salle faillit me coller un mal de tête carabiné. La raison de tout ça est que Dumbledore vient juste d'annoncer qu'un bal aurait lieu pour Halloween, encore une de ses lubies. Et bien sûr, à peine la nouvelle emmagasinée par les élèves, les filles s'étaient tout de suite mises à parler robes, tandis que les garçons tentaient déjà de savoir laquelle d'entre elles serait sa cavalière. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce babillage incessant et inintéressant, je bats en retraite et préfère descendre directement aux cuisines pour manger. Mais même là, je ne suis pas tranquille. Les elfes de maisons ne cessent pas de me tourner autour en me proposant tous les plats possibles et imaginables pour me satisfaire. Finalement, je pus repartir sans encombre des cuisines, avec néanmoins les bras chargés de gâteaux (on ne sait jamais, j'aurais peut-être envie d'une part de tarte à la crème vers deux ou trois heures du matin).

J'arrive enfin devant ma nouvelle chambre. J'y entre et en ressors aussitôt. Maintenant que la chambre « sait » que je suis son nouveau propriétaire, il me faut trouver un mot de passe pour que moi seul puisse aller et venir à ma guise dans cette pièce. Je réfléchis longtemps, c'est stupide mais j'ai envie de trouver quelque chose de spécial. Je me dis que je dois vraiment avoir l'air fin, planté quasiment au milieu du couloir, à regarder une porte avec attention et les bras chargés de pâtisseries. Enfin je trouve, je m'approche du bois de la porte et murmure mon mot de passe : Linnansa vanki (1). Un reflet blanc, tel une lame de couleur, passe sur le bois, signifiant ainsi que la pièce est protégée. Si quelqu'un s'amuse à chercher le code d'entrée dans ma chambre, il va pouvoir s'occuper pendant un moment. Je rentre cette fois pour de bon dans la pièce et dépose les victuailles sur le bureau. Pendant l'heure qui suit, je cherche à modifier la décoration de mon nouveau chez moi selon mes propres goûts.

Après avoir finis cette tâche, je m'installe dans mon lit, dont je faillis presque ressortir aussitôt tellement les draps sont glacés. Je ferme les yeux et repense à la journée pourrie que je viens d'avoir. J'ai été dans l'ordre : élu Préfet, comparé à Snape, presque confronté au professeur en question, contraint de sympathiser avec Hörkh le Barbare, traumatisé par l'annonce d'un bal, harcelé par des elfes de maisons et enfin, avait faillit mourir frigorifié dans mon propre lit. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de foncer dans le professeur McGonagall. Comme quoi cela peut coûter cher de bousculer quelqu'un. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si c'était le professeur Snape dans qui j'avais foncé. Là, je serai probablement déjà mort, ou en train de récurer des fonds de chaudrons. En plus, une longue nuit d'insomnie m'attends, pendant laquelle je ne dormirai que deux heures tout au plus. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais une chose est sûre, cela ne pourra forcément pas être pire. Mais ça, c'est encore une foutue théorie.

* * *

_(1) Linnansa vanki est du finnois (du finlandais si vous préférez). Cela se traduit par "le château prison". C'est aussi une chanson du groupe Indica que je vous conseille d'aller écouter._

_Fin de ce premier chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Cela vous a-t-il plu? Dites toujours... paraitrait que les reviews c'est gratuit, alors n'en soyez pas avares... ;)._


	3. Chapter 2

_Le chapitre deux est arrivé!!! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça motive._

**Chapitre II**

_Où l'on parle de l'oubli d'un certain professeur_

Je me suis encore réveillé de bonne heure ce matin-là. Enfin, réveillé était un bien grand mot puisque je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mais bon, passons. Le fait est que je sens que cette journée va mal se passer. Premier indice : je me suis levé du pied gauche. Je me prépare en vitesse et sors de ma chambre. Arrivé à mi-chemin dans le couloir, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon insigne de Préfet. Je crois bien que je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce truc. Je dois donc retourner dans ma chambre avant de pouvoir enfin me diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Je constate avec horreur que les discussions de la veille à propos du bal d'Halloween n'ont pas perdu de leur ferveur. Bon sang, on est qu'en septembre, il y a largement de temps pour parler de tout cela plus tard. En écoutant cependant distraitement les conversations, j'apprends qu'il est possible d'inviter au bal une personne extérieure à Poudlard. Garçons et filles parlent déjà d'inviter telle ou telle personne du sexe opposé rencontrée pendant l'été et avec qui ils ont noué des relations plus qu'amicales. Pour ma part, c'est déjà tout vu, je n'irais pas à ce bal. L'effort de tous les jours que je fais pour passer inaperçu passe aussi par mon absence durant les fêtes ou toutes autres manifestations festives. Halloween, je le passerai dans ma chambre, et puis c'est tout. J'ai tout de même un pincement au cœur en pensant à ça. Je repense à tous ces moments de ma vie où j'ai raté une occasion de m'amuser, de lier connaissance avec des gens intéressants. Je regarde fixement mon jus de citrouille. Obligé de grandir trop vite, obligé de mentir encore et encore, obligé de ne pas avoir d'ami, aucun lien, aucune attache, aucune prise sur moi, aucun sentiment… Est-ce que je souffrais de cette situation ? Je n'en savais trop rien à vrai dire. Je n'avais jamais connu autre chose que ça. Vivre pour un secret. Toute sa vie vouée à quelque chose dont on ne peut pas se servir, quelque chose qui peut nous tuer. Ma seule satisfaction est de savoir que plus jamais quelqu'un n'aura à porter ce fardeau une fois que je mourrai. Si je n'ai pas de descendance, je serai le dernier de ma race et alors il n'y aura plus personne pour garder ce fichu secret qui a détruit ma famille, qui m'a détruit. Plus personne ne souffrira à cause de lui. Tout sera pour le mieux.

Je finis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, sors de la Grande Salle et me dirige vers les cachots. Deuxième indice montrant que cette journée est pourrie : double cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'imbécile heureux qui a confectionné les emplois du temps, mais je trouve que deux heures de potions le lundi matin, c'est barbare. Surtout en mettant dans la même classe des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui se font la guerre depuis que Poudlard existe. Je suis rapidement rejoint par Hermione Granger. Toute bonne sorcière qu'elle est, elle préfère quand même être accompagnée par un garçon lorsqu'elle se dirige vers les cachots. Il est vrai que le cours de potions de septième année se résume à deux Gryffondors et sept Serpentards. Soit les autres Gryffondors n'avaient pas obtenu la mention nécessaire, soit n'étant pas suicidaires, ils avaient tout simplement abandonné la matière. Seuls résistants : Hermione et moi, un Optimal chacun. Les potions sont la seule matière où je me fais un plaisir de récolter des Optimal, mais même en agissant de la sorte, le professeur Snape ne m'a jamais remarqué, ou alors il me prend pour un élève de Serpentard.

Pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort car le professeur arrive déjà. Ce n'est pas lui qui risque d'avoir un manque de ponctualité. Une force de la nature quand même ce type, jamais malade, même pas un petit rhume. Le jour où il ne vient pas faire son cours, c'est qu'il est mort. Il passe en coup de vent devant Hermione et moi, ouvre brusquement la porte et nous fait signe d'entrer, en silence bien sûr, mais ça, ça va de soi. Et pendant que tout le monde prend place, je me retire comme d'habitude au dernier rang, derrière un pilier. Le professeur gagne son bureau pour se retourner enfin vers les élèves. Il balaie comme à son habitude la classe d'un regard circulaire avant d'entamer son éternel monologue.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion dont le niveau de difficulté est extrêmement élevé.  
- Ce qui veut dire dans son langage, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, que cette potion n'est normalement réalisable que par des personnes ayant fait des études très poussées en potion.  
- Je ne m'attends d'ailleurs pas à ce que quiconque ici réussisse.  
- Plaît-il ? me questionnais-je intérieurement. On parie ?  
- Cette potion est ordinairement utilisée afin de soigner les personnes ayant subi des brûlures importantes. En fait, l'on pourrait penser que c'est une simple potion de guérison, sauf que la moindre erreur un peu trop importante dans le dosage d'un ingrédient, aura l'effet inverse. Elle deviendrait une potion Explosive qui vous exposerez à des dommages physiques considérables et même irréversibles… et à une semaine de retenues.

Le décor est planté. Au clair, n'importe quel élève peut faire exploser son chaudron et en mourir mais le professeur Snape ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les retenues qu'il pourra donner. C'est à se demander par quel miracle il n'y a jamais eu de morts dans son cours jusqu'à présent. Snape continue à parler, j'ai déjà décroché. Il semble pourtant qu'il a posé une question car la main d'Hermione fuse plus vite qu'un Vif d'Or, mais à quoi bon ? Elle sait pourtant qu'il ne l'interrogera jamais. J'aurais moi aussi aimé pouvoir lever la main pour répondre à une question mais cela casserait mon image d'adolescent discret. Et puis, pour que Snape me remarque, il faudrait sans doute que j'agite les bras dans tous les sens en sautant sur ma table et ça, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il apprécie. Le feu vert est enfin donné et tout le monde peut aller chercher les ingrédients dont il a besoin.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, on entend plus que le bouillonnement des chaudrons. Douce et apaisante musique entrecoupée des soupirs de déception des élèves lorsqu'ils remarquent que la couleur obtenue n'est pas la bonne. Déjà qu'en règle générale, les cours de potions sont plutôt stressants, mais avec la menace de faire exploser son chaudron à tout moment, la panique est à son paroxysme. Il règne dans la salle un silence quasi religieux, on se croirait à la messe (quoique je verrai quand même plus Snape en prêtre sataniste qu'en curé). Je suis bien avancé par rapport aux autres, j'ai même devancé Hermione, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne panique pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de rater ma potion, je suis presque au bout, encore quelques instants de concentration. Si je la rate, c'est l'explosion et toute une classe qui se rend compte de ma présence. Ceci est une des autres raisons pour laquelle je réussis toujours mes potions, outre le fait que j'apprécie réellement cette matière.

Le professeur Snape est jusqu'à présent resté à son bureau à corriger des devoirs de troisième année et il se demande franchement si un seul des élèves a au moins une fois dans sa vie ouvert un grimoire. Il relève la tête. Normalement, la potion doit maintenant avoir une couleur orange vif. Normalement… le seul chaudron qui se rapproche le plus du résultat est celui de Granger, et la fumée est jaune, pour vous dire l'état des autres potions. Pansy Parkinson a même réussi l'exploit de faire virer sa potion au bleu nuit. Désespérant, mais au moins, personne n'a encore fait exploser son chaudron. Il faut dire que depuis que Londubat a cessé d'assister à ses cours, les explosions de chaudrons ont diminué des trois quarts. Il s'apprête à replonger son attention sur ses copies lorsque quelque chose attire son regard.

Une épaisse fumée rouge sang, qui doit se révéler habituellement dix minutes avant la fin de la préparation de la potion, s'échappe de derrière un pilier du fond de la classe. Impossible ! Un élève a-t-il réussi la préparation ? Il regarde encore une fois chaque personne présente dans la salle. Il y a tout les élèves habituels, alors qui ? Piqué dans sa curiosité, il attrape la liasse de copies que les septièmes années viennent de lui remettre et la feuillète. Dans ce lot de devoirs, un nom lui est inconnu : Will Murray. Impossible pour le professeur de mettre un visage sur ce nom. Impossible aussi de savoir à quelle maison il appartient. Patience, la fin du cours approche, et il saurait. Mais quand même ne pas se souvenir d'un élève ! Cela veut dire qu'il ne lui a jamais enlevé de points, ni ne l'a mis en retenue ? Il faudrait remédier à ça.

La fin du cours arrive enfin à son rythme, c'est-à-dire trop lentement au goût du professeur. Les élèves viennent un par un déposer leur fiole sur son bureau mais ils semblent passer devant lui comme des fantômes. Enfin, le moment de vérité arrive. Une silhouette se détache de l'ombre du fond de la classe. Snape avise tout de suite l'écusson gryffondorien et l'insigne de Préfet. Will Murray est un garçon mince, son visage pâle et ses traits fins lui confèrent une certaine fragilité. Cette figure de porcelaine fait ressortir des lèvres finement ciselées comme si elles étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Ses cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'aux omoplates sont noués en catogan mais la vapeur dégagée quelques instants plus tôt a plaqué de chaque côté du visage du garçon deux mèches qui se sont échappées du nœud. L'adolescent semble émaner une aura naturelle de mystère et d'élégance. Le professeur n'a cependant pas encore tout vu. Il reste littéralement collé à son fauteuil lorsqu'il croise le regard de Will. Il n'a encore jamais vu des yeux pareils. Des yeux d'un bleu pâle intense givré et glacial, qui font ressortir le noir de la pupille et dont l'iris est entouré d'une bordure toute aussi noire.

Je me dirige vers le bureau. Potion réussie, pari gagné. Je relève fièrement la tête et croise le regard du professeur. Comment ça croise son regard ? Depuis quand le professeur s'est-il aperçu de ma présence ? Je ne suis pas très rassuré et jette négligemment un œil derrière moi. Ça ne peut forcément pas être moi que Snape fixe avec autant d'intensité. Personne derrière moi.

- Merde, c'est moi qu'il regarde, pensais-je.

Le professeur mémorise chaque détail du visage de Will et de sa démarche, de manière à ce que lorsqu'il le croiserait de nouveau, il se souvienne de lui et puisse remédier au fait qu'il ne lui ait jamais retiré de points. Plus j'approche du bureau et plus j'essaie de contenir la peur qui m'envahis. Je suis maintenant arrivé à la conclusion que le professeur Snape vient bel et bien de se rendre compte de ma présence. Décidément, à cette allure là, à la fin de l'année, tout Poudlard ce serait rendu compte qu'un élève du nom de Will Murray faisait partie de l'école. Il n'empêche que tout cela n'était pas rassurant. Que le professeur McGonagall se rende compte que j'existe est une chose, mais Snape s'en est une autre. Sur le coup je me demande si cela a été bien utile de me cacher de lui à la bibliothèque puisque maintenant Snape m'a définitivement dans son champ de vision.

- On se calme, me motivais-je mentalement. Tu poses la fiole et tu t'en vas, tu poses la fiole et tu t'en vas, tu poses la fiole….

Mission accomplie, fiole déposée intacte sur le bureau. Maintenant, opération repli stratégique vers le fond de la classe en vue d'une récupération de sac. Sac récupéré, direction la porte. Porte franchie, surtout ne pas la faire claquer quand on la referme. Dou-ce-ment. Et maintenant, on respire bien calmement. Je crois bien que je ne suis encore jamais resté aussi longtemps en apnée. Jusqu'au moment de libération où j'ai enfin pu refermer la porte des cachots, j'ai toujours senti le regard froid du professeur braqué sur mon dos. Les cours de potions ne se passeraient plus comme avant, j'en suis persuadé. En attendant, j'ai bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Est-ce que les elfes de maison sont autorisés à donner de l'alcool aux élèves ?

Le professeur restait sceptique. Dès que Will avait refermé la porte sur lui, il était devenu convaincu que ce ne serait pas facile de lui reprocher quelque chose qui puisse justifier une retenue. Cet élève avait l'air d'être d'un calme parfait et le professeur se doutait que tous les sarcasmes du monde ne transperceraient jamais cette carapace d'impassibilité. Ce gamin était d'un stoïcisme sans égal. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un qui semblait si peu s'accrocher au monde qui l'entourait. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur lui, rien ne pouvait le retenir. Cependant, lorsque le professeur avait croisé le regard de l'élève, passée la première surprise due aux yeux de l'adolescent, il avait vu un regard dur. Un regard que seuls ceux ayant fait des sacrifices trop jeunes, ou gardant un fardeau trop important peuvent avoir. Il avait vu dans ses yeux une envie de liberté sans pareil. Il ignorait tout de ce garçon, mais le fait est qu'il doutait de plus en plus du fait que sa discrétion soit simplement due au hasard.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça? Une petite idée du secret de Will? Cela m'intéresserait de connaître vos pensées là-dessus._


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous!! Comme vous le voyez, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!! Et quel chapitre... Dans lequel une petite chose sera dévoilée... Je n'en dit pas plus... Je tiens aussi à remercier **Essaidel** et** Seamrag** pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et pour répondre à leurs questions:_

_**Essaidel: **Oui, Sevy a toujours la classe. Pour t'être demandée comment Will a pu passer inaperçu, je dirai qu'il est assez facile de ne pas attirer l'attention en respectant premièrement le règlement (pas de retenue, pas de point enlevé), ensuite en ayant des notes moyennes dans toutes les matières, cela n'attire pas vraiment le professeur (car l'élève se tient dans la moyenne, arrive donc à suivre, et ne possède pas de difficulté première), ensuite, pour les devoirs, si tout les professeurs font comme McGonagall et pensent que soit Will et nouveau, soit qu'il appartient à une autre maison, la chose est gérable. Voilà, j'espère t'avoir bien répondu._

_**Seamrag:** Comme tu as du finir par le déduire, Will Murray a 17 ans. Le fait qu'il parle comme ayant l'air de sortir d'une université de litté, comme tu dis, viens sans doute du fait (comme le personnage le dira lui-même dans un prochain chapitre) qu'il a été obligé de grandir trop vite, pour apprendre rapidement à cacher son secret. Un esprit d'adulte dans un corps d'adolescent si tu veux.  
_

**  
Chapitre III**

_De la dangerosité de vouloir prendre une douche_

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Étendu dans le noir sur mon lit, je repense à ce qui s'est passé hier. Sans cesse dans mon esprit repasse la même action : le moment où mon regard et celui de Snape se sont croisés. Il m'a vu. Pas comme les autres élèves ou professeurs me voient, pas seulement un regard qui glisse sur moi sans réellement prendre connaissance de ma présence. Non, cet homme m'a vraiment vu, j'ai senti son regard me brûler. Je suis inquiet. Pire, j'ai peur. Ce n'est pas le fait que le professeur m'ait remarqué qui m'inquiète mais plutôt ce qui pourrait advenir de ce constat.

À Poudlard, les avis sont partagés sur le professeur Severus Snape. Tout le monde sait qu'il est un ancien Mangemort. La question est : « Est-ce qu'il l'est vraiment ? ». Beaucoup d'élèves pensent (et sont même persuadés) qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'être. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop quelle opinion donner là-dessus. En fait, je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi. Je crois que j'aurai dû. S'il était toujours un Mangemort ? S'il m'avait reconnu ? S'il avait le rapprochement entre moi et… ? S'il en parlait à Lord Voldemort ?

- Paska (1)! m'exclamais-je en me relevant brutalement sur mon lit.

Il faut que je réfléchisse, calmement. Dois-je partir de Poudlard, changer de collège, ou au contraire faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? Je pense opter pour la dernière solution. De plus, le professeur Snape a beaucoup de défauts mais on peut au moins lui accorder une chose : il est très intelligent. S'il décide de parler de moi à Voldemort, dans le cas où il est toujours de son côté, il s'assurera que cela vaut vraiment le coup et voudra être sûr de lui. Il ne peut pas se présenter devant le Lord Noir sans preuve, sinon il aurait affaire à de terribles représailles. Donc, si je ne lui donne pas le loisir de ce poser plus de question sur moi, il abandonnera. Si je m'enfuis, il saura en revanche qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je regarde ma montre, 5h00 du matin. J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi avant le petit-déjeuner et je compte bien en profiter. Je mets ma robe de chambre et prends mes vêtements. Une virée dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets m'aidera à me détendre. Je sors de ma chambre en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne. Je sais qu'il est peu probable que je rencontre quelqu'un à cette heure mais je préfère me méfier. Je commence à remonter lentement le couloir, essayant en même temps de faire retomber ma tension en respirant profondément quand soudain, je l'entends. Cette voix dont j'avais espéré idiotement qu'elle ne prononcerait jamais mon nom.

- Murray !

Le professeur Snape s'était trouvé par hasard (si, si, je vous assure) dans le couloir réservé aux dortoirs des Préfets. Il se trouve qu'il devait passer par là pour ensuite rejoindre l'escalier descendant aux cachots. Et c'est justement là où il se rendait après avoir été convoqué à un rassemblement de Mangemorts. Il avait vu Will sortir de sa chambre et s'était aussitôt immobilisé. Il avait observé le garçon regarder si personne d'autre que lui n'était présent dans le couloir, tournant sa tête à droite, puis à gauche, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs défaits. Il avait un port de tête altier, une allure toute aristocratique qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans une famille de Sang Pur. L'occasion était trop belle, il n'en aurait peut-être pas d'autre. Il l'avait interpelé. Le garçon s'était aussitôt figé.

- Oui, professeur ? demandais-je d'une voix calme, le plus poliment possible, tournant toujours le dos au professeur en question que je sentais approcher derrière moi.

Le professeur tiqua en entendant cette voix. Elle était sensuelle mais ne semblait pas naturelle. Le garçon essayait de masquer tant bien que mal un accent, il avait tendance cependant à rouler les « r ».

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre chambre, à une heure pareille Murray ? questionna Snape.  
- Ma foi professeur, je me dirigeais simplement vers la Salle de Bain, répondis-je.  
- Murray, j'apprécierai que vous me regardiez quand je vous parle. Je retire 15 points à Gryffondor pour irrespect envers un professeur. Maintenant, retournez vous !

Je m'exécute, lentement, la peur au ventre. Lentement, je fais face au professeur. Lentement, je lève mes yeux vers lui.

Le professeur dévisagea ouvertement Will. Il fut surpris de voir le garçon si paniqué alors que la veille, celui-ci faisait tout pour paraître indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui reflétait la peur à tous ses niveaux. Son souffle était irrégulier, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Une minute… comment ça, sa poitrine ? Le professeur y regarda à deux fois mais dû bien constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le jeune homme possédait bien des attributs dont il n'aurait pas dû être pourvu. Snape revint sur le visage du garçon. À bien y réfléchir, maintenant qu'il l'observait de plus près, ses traits paraissaient plus que féminins. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à sa gorge où il put constater que la pomme d'Adam de Will était moins prononcée que chez tout homme normal. La vérité lui sauta soudain aux yeux.

- Murray, lâcha le professeur abasourdi dans un murmure, vous êtes… une fille ?!

Dans une autre circonstance, j'aurais pu trouver cette tirade drôle car elle n'était pas sans me rappeler ce que Ron avait dit à Hermione lors de notre quatrième année lorsqu'il avait voulu l'inviter au bal. Mais à ce moment-là, j'avais plutôt envie de pleurer que de rire. J'avais vu le visage du professeur passer de la colère à la surprise mais avais continué à espérer que ce n'était pas pour ce que je croyais. Je me trompais. Cela arrivait souvent en ce moment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Dans cette situation, il n'est malheureusement plus la peine de nier. Certains détails de mon anatomie m'empêchent de contrarier le professeur. Oui, je suis une fille. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? En appeler à sa pitié pour le supplier de ne répéter ça à personne ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'homme à être clément. Avec lui, c'est plutôt la loi du plus fort qui prime. Je dois être plus fort, je veux dire plus forte, que lui.

- Je vous déconseille de répéter à quiconque ce que vous avez vu ce soir, dis-je avec l'air le plus menaçant que je pus.

Je n'aurai même pas convaincu un Veracrasse avec ma voix tremblotante. Ma voix. Instinctivement, je porte ma main à ma gorge. Cela me fait bizarre de m'entendre m'exprimer de nouveau, après tant d'années, avec ma vraie voix. Le professeur est tout aussi surpris d'entendre une voix hautement plus féminine et avec un accent nettement plus prononcé sortir d'entre les lèvres de la personne qu'il croyait être un garçon il y a encore cinq minutes. Il reprend cependant vite ses esprits en se rendant compte de ce que vient de lui dire l'ex jeune homme et désormais jeune femme.

- Rassurez-moi Miss (il accentua fortement sur ce mot) Murray, vous ne seriez pas en train de me menacer par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
- Ce n'est rien de moins qu'un conseil professeur. Il vaut ce qu'il vaut, mais je vous serez gré de le suivre, lui répondis-je.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me dicter ma conduite Murray. Maintenant, j'aimerai connaître les raisons de ce… travestissement si j'ose dire. Je doute que cela soit seulement pour vous rincer l'œil sans éveiller les soupçons quand vous êtes dans le dortoir des garçons, ajoute le professeur avec un rictus mauvais.  
- Vous semblez bien au courant de ce genre de pratique professeur.

Non mais quelle conne ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil ? S'il y a deux secondes je pouvais encore espérer convaincre Snape de ne rien répéter, maintenant c'était mort. Il me lance un regard assassin. S'il avait des baguettes magiques à la place des yeux, je me serai faite avadakédavraisée (je n'aimerai pas le conjuguer au passé simple ce verbe) sur place. Il sait que j'ai peur de lui en ce moment. Il sait qu'il est supérieur à moi, et ça le rend encore plus désagréable et arrogant que d'habitude.

- Encore 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor Murray, se contente-t-il de dire d'une voix remarquablement calme. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre.  
- Où ? lui répliquais-je sur la défensive.  
- Chez le Directeur Murray. Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'intéressé par vos… activités.

Oh non ! Pas chez Dumbledore. Il n'aura aucun mal à me faire parler. En un sens, je crois bien qu'à ce jeu là, il est pire que Snape. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Il faut que je trouve au moins un moyen de ne pas me retrouver en face de Dumbledore, on verra après pour le professeur de potions. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien raconter comme mensonge au Directeur qui soit assez vraisemblable pour qu'il me croit et me laisse en paix ? Que je suis une travestie ? C'est un peu excessif. Même s'il a un grand respect pour les gens, cela sera peut-être un peu dur de lui faire avaler ça.

Soudain, c'est l'illumination. Je suis touchée par la grâce, bénie des dieux, envahie par la sagesse, transcendée par l'intelligence… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai soudainement une idée lumineuse (chose très rare). Je relève la tête vers le professeur Snape qui me regarde d'un air impatient parce que je ne semble pas disposée à le suivre. Je m'avance alors vers lui, conquérante, je sais que ce que je vais lui dire va faire mouche.

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander Murray, j'aimerai autant que vous vous dépêchiez. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.  
- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, lui rétorquais-je dans un élan de farouche bravoure (ou de stupidité suicidaire).

Le professeur cligne des yeux, interloqué. A-t-il bien entendu ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire? Le rictus qu'il affiche depuis tout à l'heure se transforme en sourire carnassier.

- Qu'avez-vous osé dire Miss Murray ? demanda le professeur, en savourant à l'avance les points qu'il allait pouvoir enlever à l'élève.  
- J'ai dit, que je ne vous avez rien demandé, lui répondis-je sans me démonter et en exagérant l'articulation de chaque mot.

Le professeur voit alors Will s'avancer fièrement vers lui. Plus aucune crainte n'est visible sur son visage, seulement de l'assurance, renforcée par sa démarche souveraine et son regard de prédateur.

- Nous n'irons pas voir le Directeur professeur. Et vous ne direz rien. À personne.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûre de ça ?

Ils ne se quittent maintenant plus des yeux, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre par un regard. La noirceur de celui de Snape contre la pureté de celui de Will. Les ténèbres contre la glace. Deux personnages froids et distants tentant de s'imposer.

- Je sais que vous mourez d'envie de savoir pourquoi je fais ça, n'est-ce pas professeur ?  
- Chose que je vais bientôt connaître, puisque je vous amène chez le Directeur, répondit Snape.  
- Vous ne saurez rien, pour la simple raison que le professeur Dumbledore a plus de respect pour les gens que vous n'en avez. Si je lui dis que je préfère que la raison de mon déguisement reste secrète, il respectera mon choix. Certes, je serai obligée de lui en parler à lui, mais vous, vous ne saurez rien, car il vous fera sortir de son bureau pour que notre entretien reste confidentiel.

Le professeur resta interdit. Cette gamine était machiavélique, un esprit de manipulation et de réflexion digne d'un Serpentard. Elle avait raison. Dumbledore sera trop clément avec cette fille et lui accordera ce qu'elle veut et lui, il demeurera dans l'ignorance. Cette satanée Gryffondor était trop prudente, son secret devait valoir le coup.

- Je vous cède cette partie Miss Murray, concéda le professeur dans un souffle avec un léger hochement de tête. Mais ne criez pas victoire trop rapidement, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Sur ce, il se détourna, sa cape noire volant derrière lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

* * *

_(1) Paska est toujours du finnois, et signifie simplement merde!_

_Alors, alors, alors, alors?? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ça? Cela vous donne-t-il des indices pour la suite? Je veux entendre vos cerveaux bouillonner d'hypothèses, et voir mon compte exploser sous vos reviews!!! Bises à tous._


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4, peut-être un de ceux que je préfère_. _Où notre cher Snape va encore pouvoir cogiter un petit peu... et où il emploie des manières pas très conventionnelles... Toujours un grand merci à **Essaidel** (oui, je confirme, Snape est un Dieu, LE MIEN! Je pensais que Dumby portait plus des caleçons avec des petits phénix dessus...) et à **Seamrag** (la curiosité et un vilain défaut petite, mdr), pour leurs reviews et compliments._

**Chapitre IV**

_Ou l'art de mener une guerre psychologique_

Dire que ma vie devint un enfer après le fameux soir où le professeur Snape découvrit que j'étais une fille, était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas aimé perdre, et ça se voyait. J'en subissais tout les jours les conséquences. Son but était simple. Il voulait tout simplement que je craque. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je vienne le supplier à genoux d'arrêter cette torture mentale, lui racontant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'était du harcèlement, rien de plus, rien de moins. À chaque détour de couloir, j'avais l'impression qu'il était là, partout où j'allais, il me semblait qu'il me suivait. Même pendant les cours je n'étais pas épargnée.

Deux jours après sa fameuse découverte, le professeur de potions m'obligea à m'installer au premier rang, me rendant ainsi bien visible aux regards de tous les autres élèves.

- Murray, avait-il commencé de sa voix mielleuse, il est fort dommage que vous ne fassiez pas profiter vos camarades de vos talents en potions. Venez donc vous installer au premier rang.

J'avais obéit et avait rejoint le premier bureau, sous les regards surpris des Serpentards qui se demandaient d'où je sortais. Il m'avait fixé pendant tout le cours, attendant probablement une réaction de ma part. Je ne lui avais pas fais ce plaisir.

Une semaine plus tard, il fit accidentellement exprès de faire un lapsus qui aurait pu être révélateur pour ma personnalité. L'on se trouvait encore en cours et il venait de passer derrière moi pendant qu'il vérifiait les chaudrons. J'étais sûre qu'il allait faire un coup bas. J'ai paniqué, ma main a glissé et je me suis coupée le doigt au lieu d'inciser les chenilles Papilionidae qui servaient dans la potion. Snape m'avait dévisagé avec dédain et ironie.

- Et bien, s'était-il moqué, il va vous falloir apprendre à devenir moins maladroit Mi… Mr Murray. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Il était ensuite retourné à son bureau, non sans m'avoir accordé un dernier rictus mauvais. Jour après jour, je subissais en silence ses sarcasmes, ses sous-entendus,… Je comprenais enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir Harry pendant toutes ces années avant de pouvoir arrêter les cours de potions. Mais il était hors de question pour moi de stopper les cours. J'avais déjà voué 17 ans de ma vie à un secret qui était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, et tout le reste de ma vie s'apprêtait à être voué à ce même secret. J'ai tout sacrifié pour une chose qui n'est pas de ma faute, pour des erreurs que je n'ai pas commises. Ça ne sera certainement pas lui qui fichera tout en l'air.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentre dans la salle de potions, fière, la tête haute. Comme dit un proverbe : « Qu'importe que le vent souffle, la montagne jamais ne ploie devant lui » (référence plus que douteuse à Mulan). Le professeur me dévisage quand je m'installe au premier rang sans broncher. Il doit se demander d'où me vient ce soudain regain d'assurance. Je le transperce du regard. Snape détourne le sien. Je vois que Monsieur n'apprécie pas quand on lui tient tête.

Le cours débute, dans la même quiétude que d'habitude. Pendant une heure, je me contente de faire ce pourquoi je suis ici. Je lacère, j'incise, je pèle, je broie avant de jeter mes ingrédients dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Je réduis le feu, l'augmente, tourne dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Je sens le regard du professeur épier le moindre de mes gestes. Pas une seule fois il ne m'a lâchée. D'habitude, il se lasse avant, voyant que je ne réagis pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Une nouvelle demi-heure passe. Cette tension me frustre. Ma main tremble en découpant les racines sur le plan de travail. Je lâche le couteau, serre le poing, puis rouvre la main. Il me teste, veut savoir si j'oserai encore une fois le défier. La réponse est oui. Je lève la tête dans un élan de vanité pour lui prouver que je ne le crains pas et, sans le savoir, je fais alors la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Car c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, il n'attendait que ça, plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il voulait tout simplement croiser mon regard. Il savait que j'allais tomber dans son piège depuis le début, il savait que ma fierté m'amènerait droit dans ses filets. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie ça à l'avenir.

À peine nos regards se croisent, que je ressens une violente douleur à la tête. Il ne me faut pas cinq secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il essaie de faire. Legilimancie. C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre le taureau par les cornes. Je me souviens pourtant m'être dite à moi-même que cet homme ne connaissait que la loi du plus fort. Et pour lui, la loi du plus fort passait manifestement par des méthodes pas très réglementaires. Malheureusement pour lui, il m'a sous-estimée. Cher professeur, je suis allée jusqu'à masquer ma vraie nature pour protéger ce que vous cherchez à connaître, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est pour l'abandonner au premier qui décidera de faire une excursion dans mon esprit ?

Vous allez apprendre une deuxième petite chose sur moi professeur. Je pratique l'Occlumancie. S'engage alors un féroce combat mental entre Snape et moi où chacun de nous essaie d'imposer la puissance de son esprit à l'autre. Je peux percevoir les chocs de ses attaques qui tentent de détruire les barrières que j'érige devant mes pensées. Je sens les ondes de son subconscient essayer de briser la résistance du mien. Je me perds dans ses yeux, il se perd dans les miens. Tout devient flou autour de nous. Nous n'avons plus aucune perception du monde qui nous entoure. Notre univers se résume au regard de l'autre, nous attirant tout en nous repoussant. Plus rien ne compte que ce regard que nous échangeons maintenant.

Soudain, je ressens une présence à mes côtés. Un contact. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me secoue. Non, pas maintenant ! J'essaie de rester concentrée mais la secousse se fait de plus en plus violente et présente. Je me sens lâcher prise. Je perçois l'esprit de Snape gagner du terrain sur le mien et l'envelopper de ses attaques. Je panique, ça l'aide à affirmer sa prise sur mon subconscient. Une brèche se forme dans mes défenses. Il s'infiltre aussitôt à l'intérieur.

Si le professeur n'avait pas été si concentré sur sa tache, il aurait exulté. Cette maudite Gryffondor ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait abandonner si facilement, sur une défaite qui plus est ? Il avait été néanmoins surpris d'être au premier abord repoussé de la sorte. Ainsi donc, Will Murray avait des connaissances en Occlumancie. Et des connaissances assez impressionnantes chez quelqu'un de si jeune. Si elle n'avait pas été déconcentrée, elle l'aurait repoussé sans difficulté. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était dans son esprit, à deux doigts d'accéder à ses souvenirs, et surtout à la raison de tout ce mystère. Son subconscient était dans le sien, il voyait comme s'il avait des yeux dans sa tête. Une image se profila dans l'esprit de Will. Le professeur tendit le sien pour qu'il aille à sa rencontre. Ils entrèrent en contact.

Le professeur se retrouva dans une pièce étrange où régnait une chaleur étouffante. En face de lui se trouvait une immense vitrine de verre et derrière l'on pouvait distinguer la reproduction d'une sorte de jungle miniature. Il se rapprocha, sentit une tentative vaine de Will pour le bloquer mais il la repoussa. La vitrine semblait vide. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de ce souvenir pour aller en chercher un autre plus digne d'intérêt quand il perçut du mouvement sur l'une des lianes. Il vit alors le serpent le plus immense qui est jamais existé glisser le long de cette liane pour atterrir en douceur au sol et se mouvoir à terre. Ce serpent n'était pas sans lui en rappeler un autre.

- C'est impossible, pensa le professeur. Nagini ?

La rage m'envahit. Il faut que je fasse sortir Snape de cette vision, maintenant. Par chance, il est tellement surpris de sa découverte qu'il ne prête plus la moindre attention à moi, et j'en profite pour l'extirper de mon esprit.

Nous revenons tout les deux à la réalité, à bout de souffle. Ses mains sont crispées sur son bureau. Je suis en sueur, droite comme un « i » derrière mon plan de travail. Je prends conscience de la main qui me secoue. C'est Hermione. Elle me regarde d'un air apeuré. Je tente de reprendre bien vite mes esprits.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassurais-je. Juste une migraine passagère.  
- Will, ton chaudron, me répond-elle.  
- Quoi mon chaudron ?

L'objet en question se met alors à produire un dangereux sifflement. Pendant mon combat contre l'esprit de Snape, j'avais complètement oublié où je me trouvais. La potion avait continué à chauffer et menaçait de s'échapper de son récipient. J'éteins rapidement le feu, attrape un linge qui traîne et sors le chaudron des flammes avant qu'il n'explose. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai un Optimal.

- Murray ! tonne la voix du professeur. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir essayé de créer un attentat sur ma personne avec votre chaudron.

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Lui au moins, il ne perd pas le nord.

Le professeur n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Comment en était-elle rendue à se retrouver avec un souvenir du serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête ? Avait-elle déjà vu Nagini ? Ou pire, aurait-elle rencontré Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne ? Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Lui-même ne l'avait jamais vue dans l'entourage du Maître. Une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon, une étrange et puissante maîtrise de l'Occlumancie (là encore qui avait bien pu lui apprendre à pratiquer cette branche obscure de la magie ?) et, des souvenirs portant sur le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le professeur en venait de plus en plus à se demander si cette fille n'était pas plongée dans la Magie Noire et si elle n'était pas une menace pour Poudlard.

- Ce que vous cachez me semble bien dangereux jeune fille, pensa Severus Snape en observant Will. Et vous êtes en train de jouer à un jeu bien audacieux avec des adversaires plus puissants que vous. Seriez-vous une proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ma chère ? Je remporte cette partie.

Et Will, toute occupée qu'elle était à tenter de récupérer sa potion, ne vit pas le sourire prédateur qu'esquissait le professeur.

* * *

_Fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Alors, je me pends ou je continue? Des idées? Oui, je sais, je suis peut-être cruelle de vous livrer les informations au compte goutte... Mais j'aime faire durer le plaisir..._


	6. Chapter 5

_Nouveau chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. _

_**Essaidel**: Ah bah bravo!!!! On lit ma fic pendant les cours!!! Quel honneur!! Merci à toi encore pour ta review!_

_**lyosha**: Merci pour ta première review, ça fait plaisir. Et oui, mes chapitres sont courts, j'aime torturer les lecteurs!! Niark!_

_**Seamrag**: Bravo!! Tu n'as pas lu les reviews des autres avant!! Lol! Will, la mère de Voldemort, étais-tu sous l'emprise d'une drogue? Mdr! Merci à toi en tout cas pour ta review. Et OC c'est bien pour Other Character (t'en fais pas j'ai mis pas mal de temps à comprendre aussi).  
_

**Chapitre V**

_De l'aptitude à servir ses propres intérêts_

Beaucoup d'eau avait passé sous les ponts depuis que Snape avait décidé de se servir de moi comme cobaye, histoire de voir s'il ne perdait pas la main en Legilimancie. Je m'en souviens pourtant comme si c'était hier. Je ressens toujours sa présence dans mon esprit comme si, au plus profond de mon subconscient, se trouvait encore une part de lui, prête à ressurgir à n'importe quel instant pour finir son introspection que j'ai réussi à interrompre de justesse. Je sais quel souvenir il a vu en moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir chanceuse qu'il n'est vu que celui là ou si au contraire, je dois m'inquiéter des conclusions qu'il pourra en tirer. Je suis comme dans un état second. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai l'impression qu'une entité supérieure a décidé de dérouler le fil de mon destin à ma place et il me semble que je vois défiler ma vie sans vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter. Tout m'échappe en ce moment.

Pourtant, le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est que le professeur de potions ne semble pas encore avoir réagi. Depuis ce fameux affrontement mental, j'ai même la sensation qu'il me laisse plutôt en paix. Je n'ai plus autant l'impression de le croiser partout, et même nos regards ne se sont plus retrouvés sur la même ligne de tension. Il faut dire aussi que je fais tout pour l'éviter. Cela serait du suicide de chercher à l'affronter après un coup pareil. Mais même lui ne me regarde plus. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en déduis puisque je ne sens plus la morsure de son regard sur moi. Craindrait-il que je m'adonne moi aussi à un viol mental pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Après tout, il n'a forcément pas pu manquer de constater que j'avais un certain niveau en Occlumancie. Je n'ai pourtant aucunement l'intention de me rabaisser à son niveau. Je souffre déjà de sacrées migraines depuis cette journée maudite et mon cerveau, déjà pas mal esquinté soit dit en passant, ne supportera jamais une autre bataille d'esprits de cette ampleur.

Je pense plutôt qu'il lui faut un certain temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. C'est sûr que trouver un souvenir pareil dans la tête d'une étudiante de 17 ans, ça doit quand même secouer et ce, même si c'est Snape (qui est pourtant réputé pour être aussi imperturbable que Ronald Weasley quand il est en train de manger). De plus, il doit avoir d'autres chats à fouetter en cette période. En effet, à l'approche du bal, le taux d'hormones produit par les élèves de Poudlard (tous sexes confondus) avait augmenté en flèche. Le fait est que les étudiants sont à ce jour plus concentrés à jeter des regards lourds de sous-entendus à leurs potentielles futures proies, qu'à rester calmes pendant les cours. Les professeurs devaient mettre en œuvre de vraies ruses de sioux pour arriver à les tenir à peu près à la limite de la décence. Et je ne vous parle même pas du nombre d'étudiants sur lesquels je suis tombée pendant que je faisais mes rondes préfectorales. Je ne peux malheureusement que maudire Dumbledore d'avoir eu une idée pareille et je soupçonne les professeurs d'en faire autant.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui dimanche, le premier de ces vacances d'octobre. Tous les élèves ont eu droit à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Le bal est dans trois jours. Tout le monde est parti faire ses emplettes de dernière minute. Tout le monde ? Non. Un irréductible étudiant (et vlan, encore une référence plus que douteuse) s'approche lentement de moi. À la lumière du soleil passant par une fenêtre, j'avise une touffe de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Merlin ! Je suis maudite ! Weasley, Ron de son petit nom, s'avance en face de moi, l'air gêné, se tordant les mains et essayant tant bien que mal d'esquisser un faible sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir ? Il s'arrête à un bon mètre de moi et me regarde d'un air idiot. Il ouvre la bouche et… la referme aussitôt.

- Ah bah bravo ! je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer avec ironie. Quelle éloquence !

Ron se met à rougir violemment.

- Bon écoute, continuais-je sur ma lancée, il se trouve que j'ai présentement mieux à faire que de t'aider à gober les mouches, donc soit tu me dis ce que tu veux, soit tu me laisses passer.  
- Tveuvniraubalvecmoi ? déblatère-t-il à toute allure en rendant la moitié des mots inaudibles à toutes paires d'oreilles normales.

Je crois que je préfère encore quand ce garçon reste muet.

- Je suppose que même toi tu pourras convenir du fait que je ne risquais pas comprendre grand chose à ça ?  
- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? redemande-t-il de manière tout aussi rapide mais plus compréhensible.

Pendant un instant je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?

- Bon, euh… Ron, faut que je t'explique un truc là. Tu sais, en général, les bals, c'est fait pour inviter un partenaire du sexe opposé au sien. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien remarqué mais moi je suis un garçon (et Hermione est une fille je manque de rajouter).

Il me regarde d'un air ahuri (pour changer).

- Je trouve ça très bien que tu te sentes à l'aise avec ton homosexualité. Je n'ai aucun préjugés la dessus. Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas… (enfin si, j'aime les garçons, comme la plupart des filles), je ne suis pas comme toi donc, ça va pas être possible. Je suis désolée.

Je reprends alors ma route, me permettant de serrer son épaule avec ma main en passant à côté de lui, murmurant à nouveau un sincère « désolé ».

Au moment où cette même main quitte son épaule, il me saisit violemment le bras. Si je ne devais pas passer pour un garçon, la fille que je suis aurait crié de douleur. Ron tourne ses yeux vers moi, et ce n'est plus de la timidité ou de la gêne que je peux y lire. Je vois de l'humiliation, et de la colère, beaucoup de colère.

- Qu'est ce qui te pr… commençais-je.  
- Je ne suis pas gay, me coupe-t-il en serrant les dents.

Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien, je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé. Il m'a bien demandé de l'accompagner au bal il y a même pas cinq minutes ?!

- Je sais que tu es une fille.

Damned ! C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit sur le moment. Je tente tant bien que mal de rester stoïque. Cela n'a pas l'air de terriblement bien marcher parce que Ron enchaîne :

- Un matin dans le dortoir, tu t'es levée plus tôt que nous pour aller dans la salle de bains. On était en cinquième année je crois. Sauf que je ne dormais pas non plus, alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une douche aussi. Et je t'ai vue te… enfin… je ne voulais pas jouer les voyeurs, je te jure… mais tu t'es déshabillée et… enfin, tu vois quoi.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de rester calme.

- Lâche-moi maintenant Ron, dis-je le plus doucement possible.  
- Attends, vu que je sais pour toi, tu peux m'accompagner maintenant.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Lâche-moi, tout de suite.

Et au lieu de m'obéir, il raffermit sa prise sur mon poignet, à tel point que je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Je comprends qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas dit « oui ».

- Weasley ! Murray ! tonne une voix qui m'est devenue depuis peu très familière.

Le professeur Snape dans toute sa splendeur s'avance vers nous et s'arrête à quelques pas. Sa présence à l'effet escompté sur Ron qui me libère le poignet.

- Weasley, si vous avez un compte à régler avec Murray parce qu'il vous a pris votre cavalière, ou vice-versa, allez faire ça dehors.  
- Attendez professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est une fille !

Snape me regarde en haussant un sourcil d'un air perplexe, puis il se tourne de nouveau vers Ron.

- Weasley, votre stupidité n'a décidément aucune limite. Je me demande si vous n'arriveriez pas à battre Londubat sur ce terrain là. Bien sûr que Murray est une fille, tous les professeurs sont au courant. Vous croyez vraiment que le Directeur aurait laissé une fille passer presque toute sa scolarité dans le dortoir des garçons s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ce détail ? Et avant que vous me le demandiez, non, vous ne saurez pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a laissé faire ça. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune, en silence. Et je vous déconseille vivement de parler de ça à quiconque si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyé. Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Alors là, je suis épatée. Snape vient de mentir pour me couvrir ! Ron file en quatrième vitesse sans demander son reste, me laissant seule avec mon bien curieux sauveur. Nous nous mesurons un instant du regard avant que je ne me décide à briser le silence.

- Et bien professeur, dis-je de ma voix féminine (il est désormais inutile que je la masque avec lui), je crois que des remerciements s'imposent. Donc, merci.  
- Il me semble que je suis arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la mise Murray.  
- Ce n'est rien de le dire.

Nouveau silence, que je brise encore une fois.

- Bon ben, je crois que je vais y aller. Merci encore.  
- Je pense que vous pouvez m'accorder plus que des remerciements Murray. Je pense à des réponses par exemple.

C'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais tout de même pas penser qu'il avait simplement fait ça pour m'aider. La satisfaction de sa curiosité avant tout. Il n'avait fait ça que parce que cela pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Je soupire. Il ne partira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut.

- Une question. Une seule. Et je vous réponds en toute franchise.

Il me regarde d'un air sceptique.

- C'est promis, assurais-je.  
- Bien. Alors… réfléchit-il, à quoi correspond ce souvenir de Nagini ?  
- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.  
- Vous aviez promis Murray, commence à s'énerver le professeur.  
- Je ne peux pas y répondre parce que vous me posez une question sur le serpent de Voldemort, et que ce n'est pas lui que vous avez vu dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas Nagini.

Là, je crois que j'ai achevé le maître des potions, parce qu'il n'essaie même pas de me retenir quand je passe près de lui pour partir. Quand j'arrive au bout du couloir et que je me retourne, je le vois dans la même position où je l'ai laissé, et je peux presque entendre son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous as fait plaisir de le lire. Prochain chapitre pas avant dimanche soir ou lundi. Désolée. NE ME TUEZ PAS!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, comme promis. Cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir que de nombreuses personnes lisaient ma fic, et qu'on me laissait des reviews. En parlant de ça, j'ai quelques petits messages pour certaines personnes... J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une de mes musiques de relaxation (allez savoir pourquoi), si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez la mettre en fond sonore. C'est Source D'Amour de Michel Pepe. Musique uniquement instrumentale et que je trouve indéniablement belle.  
_

_**Seamrag:** Merci encore pour ta review! Oui Ron est un boulet, et moi aussi je ne l'aime pas du tout. Pour ce qui est du prénom de Will (héhé), petit indice dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus..._

_**lyosha: **Je vois qu'il y a ici une autre adepte de l'anti-Ron. Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je ne pense pas qu'il ira dire quoi que se soit. Après tout, Snape l'a menacé de renvoie, et quand on sait à qu'elle point Molly Weasley n'est pas commode... Je pense que le fiston se tiendra à carreau. Merci en tout cas pour ta review._

_**ilai:** Une nouvelle revieweuse!!! Cela fait toujours plaisir!!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un avis!_

_**Essaidel:** Juste quelques mots pour toi ma chère: "TOUCHE PAS MON SEVY!!!!" Bisous. (Hinhin)  
_

**Chapitre VI**

_Du besoin de se sentir vivre_

Je regarde pour la énième fois le reflet que me renvoie le miroir de ma chambre. Je tiens ma robe plaquée contre moi mais ne me suis toujours pas décidée à la mettre. Je tourne la tête vers la porte derrière laquelle je parviens à entendre le bruit étouffé de la musique du bal qui se tient dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne doivent en être qu'au dîner encore, sinon la musique serait plus forte. Je reporte mon attention sur le miroir. Il faudrait peut-être te décider maintenant ma fille ! Je baisse la tête d'un air penaud, laissant tomber ma robe à terre. Je soupire, attrape un grimoire et m'assois sur mon lit.

Il y a une petite heure, je me serai bien vue participer à la fête. J'avais sorti une robe bien camouflée au fond de ma malle et que je n'avais encore jamais mise. Une robe qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Et, pendant que je la tenais contre moi, je m'imaginais descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle et en franchir la porte, vêtue de cette même robe. J'avais pensé que peut-être quelqu'un m'aurait invitée, que j'aurais alors pu danser avec cette personne, que j'aurais pu oublier pendant quelques instants que j'étais Will Murray et retrouver ma véritable identité. Juste le temps d'une danse. Juste pour quelques minutes. Et ensuite retourner dans ma chambre. Douce utopie. Cruelle torture. Il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Quelqu'un m'aurait surement reconnue. Ou peut-être pas. Oh ! Je ne doute pas que Ron Weasley aurait fait le rapprochement, mais comme Snape lui avait interdit de dire quoi que se soit…

Et Snape justement, m'aurait-il reconnue ? Serait-il passé à côté de moi sans me voir ? Comment réagirait-il s'il me voyait vêtue de manière disons… plus féminine ? Se moquerait-il ? Essaierait-il de me griller aux yeux de tout le monde ? Comment me trouverait-il ? Holà ma fille, à quoi tu penses là ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ce qu'il pense de toi ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois juste que j'aime, non, ce mot est trop fort, j'apprécie ? Oui, c'est mieux. Je crois que j'apprécie l'idée que quelqu'un sache que je ne suis pas réellement l'élève coincé que tout le monde pense que je suis. J'apprécie qu'une personne me porte enfin de l'intérêt, même si c'est par pure curiosité et si ce n'est pas la personne idéale pour partager un secret, j'ai l'impression d'exister. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça. L'ai-je au moins déjà ressenti ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je crois que personne n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Il n'y a que le professeur de potions, par ses remarques, ses regards inquisiteurs, qui me prouve que j'existe. Et je crois bien que cela commence à devenir comme une drogue. Est-ce ça de se sentir humain ? Je crois que je trouve ça… beau. Je ne mets pas longtemps à me décider. J'envoie valser mon grimoire et me saisit de ma robe qui git à terre. Je me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la salle-de-bain et m'y enferme. Va y avoir du boulot !

Je ressors une bonne heure et demie plus tard. Je me place devant le miroir, les yeux fermés. J'ai un peu peur du résultat. C'est la première fois que je vais me voir en robe… et maquillée. Je lâche un petit rire nerveux et ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est rien de dire que j'ai un sacré choc. J'avance une main pour toucher la surface lisse du miroir, toute étonnée de voir mon reflet faire de même. Je tourne sur moi-même. La robe me va parfaitement. Une robe noire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, laissant mes bras et mes épaules découverts et descendant jusqu'à mes pieds. Juste un trait de crayon noir et du mascara pour souligner mes yeux. Une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Inutile d'arriver maquillée comme une pintade, surtout pour une fille qui n'a pas l'habitude de l'être. Je reste encore un certain temps devant le miroir. J'entends alors la musique, telle une invitation, monter d'un cran. Le bal ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Je sors de ma chambre, faisant attention à ce que personne ne me remarque. Et tout aussi discrètement, je rejoins la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, je me demande si le maître des potions sera toujours présent quand j'arriverai. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer vraiment ce genre de manifestation et il pourrait être déjà parti. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur en pensant à ça. S'il n'est pas là, quel intérêt y a-t-il à ce que je reste à la fête puisque seul lui sait vraiment que je ne suis pas qui je prétends être. Je franchis (mmmjuuggrdsqqa. L'un de mes rats est passé à ce moment sur le clavier de mon ordi, je crois que c'est sa contribution à ma fic, alors j'ai décidé de laisser ici l'expression de son talent qui à mon avis restera incompris.) enfin les portes de la Grande Salle. Les lumières tamisées ne me permettent pas de vraiment voir la décoration de la pièce, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle soit magnifique, comme d'habitude. Le bal s'apprête en effet à commencer, mais personne ne semble pour l'instant vouloir danser. On dirait vraisemblablement qu'ils attendent tous quelque chose. Je tends le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors que je le vois.

Le professeur Snape, vêtu de ses habituels pantalons et redingote noirs (notons qu'il a laissé sa cape au vestiaire pour une fois) se dirige droit vers les portes de la Grande Salle, et donc accessoirement vers moi. Je devine à son air agacé qu'il en a déjà assez de la fête et qu'il tente un repli stratégique vers les cachots. Il n'est plus qu'à cinq petits mètres de moi et je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il passe à côté de moi, sans me voir, trop occupé qu'il est à ruminer. Une bouffée d'audace me saisit alors.

- Vous partez déjà professeur ?

Il s'arrête et se tourne lentement vers moi. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur en me dévisageant.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu cette voix, le professeur s'était arrêté. Maintenant qu'il contemplait la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, il se posait des questions. Jamais il ne l'avait vue auparavant et il n'était pas habitué à être apostrophé par d'aussi charmante personne il devait bien l'avouer. La jeune femme était habillée et maquillée sans prétention, pas comme les autres gamines glousseuses de la soirée, et avait des formes plus qu'avantageuses. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle avait vraiment des yeux magnif… Non !

- Murray ?! s'étrangla le professeur.  
- Gagné, lui répondis-je simplement avec un léger sourire et en me tordant les mains.

Le professeur continua à me dévisager, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que la fille qui se tenait devant lui était bien l'élève qui lui posait tous ces problèmes depuis le début de l'année. Je ne peux que le comprendre.

- Bon, finis-je par m'impatienter, c'est si lamentable que ça pour que vous me dévisagiez de la sorte ?  
- Non… non, lâche-t-il. C'est très bien. Enfin… je veux dire que c'est pas mal… Mais là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Murray ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Après quelques instants, il se permet un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il sait que je lui ai menti. Je détourne le regard. Comment expliquer à un homme comme lui que j'avais juste besoin de me sentir comme les autres.

- Severus ! s'exclame alors une voix près de nous.

L'interpellé et moi tournons alors la tête au même moment pour voir arriver le professeur Dumbledore.

- Albus…, murmure Snape d'un ton désespéré.  
- Et bien, et bien, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une cavalière Severus. Et charmante de surcroît. Ravi de vous rencontrez, Miss ?  
- Mina, répondis-je alors que je sens le maître de potions se raidir à mes côtés en entendant ce prénom.  
- Sachez Miss que je suis agréablement surpris que vous ayez réussi à faire sortir Severus de ses cachots pour la soirée. D'autant plus que ça m'arrange.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demande mon prétendu cavalier sur un ton désormais méfiant.  
- Parce que les professeurs ouvrent le bal, répond simplement Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Alors que le Directeur se dirige sur la piste, invitant au passage le professeur McGonagall, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Snape. Certes, j'avais espéré danser, mais je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait avec lui. Alors, à ma plus grande surprise, mon désormais partenaire m'offre son bras, sans pour autant me regarder. Je le saisis timidement et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la piste. J'entends des murmures autour de moi et intercepte des regards lancés à la dérobée. Nous sommes maintenant au milieu de la piste, entourés par les autres couples de professeurs. Je sens pourtant que le regard des élèves est braqué sur le couple que je forme avec Snape. Ce dernier daigne enfin poser ses yeux sur moi. Il saisit ma main droite de sa main gauche et pose l'autre dans mon dos, au creux de mes reins. Je sens un nœud se former au niveau de mon ventre quand je place ma main gauche sur son épaule, juste à la base de son cou. Il se penche légèrement en avant et murmure :

- Mina, c'est votre vrai prénom ?  
- Oui et non, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Et la musique commença à s'élever. Une valse. Nous commençons à nous mouvoir, lentement. Je laisse les commandes au professeur qui à ma grande surprise ne se débrouille pas mal du tout. Les lumières faiblissent encore. Je ne distingue plus les personnes qui se tiennent debout autour de la piste. Je les cherche pourtant du regard, essayant de voir dans leurs yeux s'ils m'ont reconnue ou pas. J'angoisse. Une main effectuant une légère pression sur la mienne me ramène à la réalité. Snape me dévisage. Mes yeux capturent aussitôt son regard, comme si c'était un chemin naturel pour eux. Et le professeur me rend mon regard. Je retrouve enfin la raison pour laquelle je suis venue jusqu'ici.

Je veux exister. Et pendant que l'on danse, je prends conscience de sa main dans mon dos, de celle qui enserre la mienne, de son regard dans le mien, de son souffle sur mon visage. Et je sens enfin que quelqu'un me voit comme je suis. Je sais que je peux enfin agir comme la personne que je suis vraiment. Que m'importe à ce moment que les autres me reconnaissent ? Que m'importe que l'homme avec qui je danse soit peut-être un Mangemort ? Je veux juste pouvoir vivre pour la première fois. Me sentir moi. Et si cela implique que je doive tomber dans un piège et bien soit. C'était la première fois que je me sentais remplie d'autre chose que de la peur et pour la première fois, j'osais enfin avouer que j'étais bien. Je me fichais éperdument de savoir que c'était sans doute la première et dernière fois que je ressentais un tel sentiment. Je me fichais de savoir que demain, je redeviendrai Will Murray, l'élève dont personne ne se préoccupe, la personne qui passera toute sa vie dans un mensonge. Ce soir, juste pour une danse, j'oublie tout ça. Je me perds dans les yeux couleur de ténèbres liquides du professeur et le voit me regarder comme je suis vraiment. Une fille qui découvre pour la première fois que la vie c'est autre chose que des mensonges et de la peine. Autre chose que de la peur et de l'inexistence.

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue alors que j'intensifie ma prise sur l'épaule du professeur, comme si j'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Qu'il parte et me laisse seule avec un goût d'inachevé. Me laisse seule avec un rêve brisé. Je ne veux pas que l'on me reprenne cet espoir que l'on est en train de me donner. Les gens ne comprennent pas la chance qu'ils ont de pouvoir vivre sans se cacher. Comment des choses aussi simples qu'une danse peuvent me paraître tellement extraordinaires. Lentement, j'entends la musique décroître. Je me crispe. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Je me sentais vivante. Tellement vivante. La musique s'arrête. Le professeur aussi. Il garde néanmoins ma main dans la sienne, comme s'il avait deviné que rompre brusquement le contact me fera craquer. Il attend patiemment que je revienne à la réalité alors que plusieurs couples envahissent la piste.

- Venez, me dit-il doucement. Nous allons prendre l'air. Et puis, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

J'acquiesce lentement et me laisse guider hors de la Grande Salle pour me retrouver dans l'air frais de la nuit.

* * *

_Alors? Des prévisions sur ce qui va se passer ensuite? Des idées sur le vrai prénom de Will? (Cette question est surtout pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra). Prochain chapitre demain.... Si vous pouvez attendre jusque là...;)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, qui fait suite au fameux bal d'Halloween. Comme je sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_**ilai: **Merci pour ta review! Calme ton esprit romantique, je le trouve un peu trop pressé. Une surprise t'attend à la fin de ce chapitre..._

_**Seamrag: **Mince alors, je suis encore tombée sur une addict de Snape. Mais quand donc comprendrez-vous que je suis la seule pour lui? Bref, ça serait trop facile s'ils étaient restés scotchés. Un peu de patience petite... Pour tes enceintes, va falloir que tu m'expliques comment elles ont pu atterrir dans un lavabo rempli d'eau... Le test de QI au rat c'est pas gagné. Je crois bien que ma petite boule de poils ne sera jamais un auteur de fic, et que sa contribution au chapitre précédent n'était qu'accidentelle. Je vois que tu t'es éclatée à trouver des prénoms. On s'ennuie en ce moment? En tout cas, je suis en train de me rendre compte que toute personne étrangère à l'histoire et qui lirait ma réponse à ta review se poserait des questions sur notre état mental (parler de test de QI sur des rats, se disputer la proprité de MON Sevy, des hauts parleurs qui atterrissent on ne sait comment dans l'eau,... c'est pas bon ça.)_

_**lyosha:** Bon alors, pour le jeu de mots, je préfère ne pas faire de commentaire... Huuummm... Et comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas en retard, pas la peine de me menacer. _

_**Princess Yuu:** Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fic t'es donnée envie de déroger à tes habitudes. J'espère que la suite te laira tout autant.  
_

**Chapitre VII**

_Où un semblant de confiance commence à s'installer_

Le professeur et moi marchons lentement dans le parc obscur, seulement éclairé par un faible croissant de lune et la lumière tamisée qui s'échappe des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Tout est silencieux, trop silencieux, je crois que j'occulte tous les sons autour de moi. Je me contente d'avancer, me tenant droite aux côtés du professeur, les yeux dans le vague. Cela fait une demi-heure que nous cheminons sans réel but, ou peut-être une heure en fait. Je n'en sais rien. J'essaie vainement de revenir peu à peu à la réalité. De reprendre le contrôle de mes sens. J'ordonne mentalement à mes yeux de se lever pour regarder le ciel, à ma peau de capter l'air frais de la nuit qui m'entoure, à mes oreilles de…

- … et 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle, Cooper. Parce que la couleur de votre robe ne vous va pas ! tonne une voix à mes côtés qui me sort définitivement de ma rêverie.  
- Mais c'est injuste ! m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers le maître de potions.  
- Vous daignez enfin descendre de votre nuage Murray, réplique le professeur en me regardant. Je tiens à souligner que depuis que nous marchons, j'ai enlevé pas loin de 70 points pour des raisons toutes aussi injustes pour vous faire réagir. Et il était temps, parce que je commençais à manquer d'arguments. J'espère que vous n'essayiez pas d'échapper à une discussion en faisant la sourde oreille ?  
- Non. J'étais juste… ailleurs. Et ne m'appelez pas Murray. Je n'aimerai pas que quelqu'un passant par là vous entende et fasse le rapprochement entre Will Murray et une fille.  
- Et je dois vous nommez comment ?  
- Je pense que Mina, ça sera bien.  
- Mina, répète-t-il doucement.

Je frissonne. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un prononcer ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon prénom féminin. Je suis pleinement consciente que je viens de fournir au professeur une arme, car jamais je ne me lasserai d'entendre ce prénom.

- Répondrez-vous à mes questions ce soir ? demande le professeur.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait jusque là, pourquoi cette nuit ?  
- Parce que pendant quelques minutes je vous ai faite vous considérer comme les autres, répond-il en me fixant.

Je m'arrête de marcher et il en fait de même. Je le dévisage, plongeant une fois de plus mon regard dans le piège que sont ses yeux. Il sait qu'il a lu en moi mais reste quand même assez respectueux pour ne pas montrer sa supériorité.

J'ai soudain envie de pleurer, de me laisser aller. Lui dire que je ne veux plus de cette vie de mensonges, surtout après avoir goûté à la vraie existence. Je veux lui dire que je désire apprendre comment est le monde hors de cette mascarade à laquelle je m'adonne. Je sens les larmes arriver et détourne pudiquement les yeux.

- Par Merlin, reprenez-vous Miss ! m'ordonne le professeur. Sinon je crains de voir arriver le Directeur pour me demander ce qu'il m'a pris de faire pleurer je cite, « une si charmante cavalière ».  
- Très drôle, répliquais-je.

Mais sa tirade a néanmoins le mérite de me faire sourire. Des fois, je pense que le professeur Snape est un comique qui s'ignore. C'est sûr qu'il a un humour assez subtil, sarcastique et qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le supporter, mais je crois que moi j'aime bien.

- Venez, allons nous asseoir.  
- Ah oui ? Et où ? Je n'ai pas envie de revenir dans la Grande Salle.  
- Laissez moi chercher, me répondit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Il sort alors sa baguette qu'il pointe vivement vers des buissons, auxquels il jette un sort pour les écarter. Les arbustes révèlent ainsi un couple étroitement enlacé qui, à ne pas en douter, devait s'apprêter à commettre l'irréparable. Snape soupire.

- Stebbins… Faucett… il va falloir vraiment apprendre à vous contrôler. J'espère que 20 points en moins chacun vous y aiderons. Sinon, je crains qu'il ne vous faille consulter.

Les deux adolescents partent en courant sans demander leur reste tout en essayant vainement de se réajuster au passage. Je regarde le professeur d'un air de reproche.

- Je les ai déjà surpris en quatrième année lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, se justifie-t-il. Manifestement, ils n'ont pas retenu la leçon.

Il s'assoit sur le banc de pierre laissé vacant par le jeune couple et m'invite, d'un signe agacé de la main, à en faire de même. Sachant que je n'y échapperai pas, j'obtempère. Nous restons silencieux un moment. Je trouve mes mains soudainement très intéressantes et les contemple fixement. Un bruissement d'étoffe me fait savoir que le professeur s'est tourné vers moi. Par Merlin, on dirait deux adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous et qui ne savent pas comment dire ce qu'ils ressentent à l'autre. Je me sens rougir à cette comparaison. Réaction typiquement féminine à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée.

- Vous aviez des questions à me poser il me semble, tentais-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration.  
- Voulez-vous vraiment y répondre ?  
- Pas trop…, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais il est vrai que je vous dois quelque chose pour ce soir.  
- Vous n'aurez qu'à répondre par oui ou non.  
- D'accord.  
- Bien. Vos parents savent que vous vous complaisez à jouer les travestis ? commence-t-il par me demander.  
- Oui… et non.  
- Ça commence bien…, marmonne-t-il.  
- De là où ils sont vous savez, ils ne peuvent pas connaître grand-chose de ma vie actuelle. Ils sont morts.

Le professeur se retourne brusquement vers moi, sans doute surpris par le ton désinvolte sur lequel j'ai dit ça.

- Je ne les ai pas connus, lui expliquais-je. Et puis, c'est un peu à cause d'eux que je me cache aujourd'hui.  
- Vous leur en voulez ? s'enquit Snape.  
- Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment je crois. On fait tous des erreurs, la leur était peut-être plus importante. Je ne pense pas avoir à les juger sur ça. Après tout, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne les ai pas connus et il m'est difficile de les blâmer sans savoir pourquoi ils en ont été rendus à faire ce qu'ils ont fait. De plus, ils m'ont quand même protégée.  
- Qu'ont-ils fait pour que vous en soyez rendu à vous cacher sous une fausse identité ?

Je grimace. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter ça, surtout tant que je ne suis pas sûre que… Je me lance.

- Professeur, je peux vous poser une question… indiscrète ?  
- Posez-la toujours, je me réserve le droit d'y répondre.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours un Mangemort, ou bien êtes-vous vraiment passé du côté de Dumbledore ?

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette question. Sa mâchoire se crispe et il se met soudain à fixer un point droit devant lui.

- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Pour savoir si je peux vous faire confiance.  
- Je pourrai vous mentir.  
- J'en doute. Mais au cas où l'envie vous prendrez, rappelez-vous que je connais l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie.  
- Je ne suis plus un Mangemort depuis longtemps Mina. Cependant, il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore aime se tenir au courant des dernières idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussi, j'évolue toujours dans ce milieu, en tant qu'espion. Me croyez-vous ?

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais oui, je le croyais. Peut-être le fait qu'il m'ait appelé Mina d'une manière sincère et naturelle.

- Oui.  
- Vous êtes bien la première, se moque-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous considérez comme quelqu'un de naïf ou de courageux de croire un homme sur ses simples déclarations.  
- Considérez-moi alors comme quelqu'un qui a juste besoin de parler.

L'air se fait soudain plus frais. Un vent léger se lève faisant se balancer les arbres et murmurer les feuilles.

- Rentrons, propose le professeur. Vous allez geler sur place.  
- Non, je ne crains pas le froid, dis-je en fermant les yeux. Ça me rappelle mon pays, la seule chose de vraie chez moi, la seule chose sur laquelle je ne peux pas mentir, qui se traduit par mon accent.  
- D'où venez-vous ?  
- Finlande, répondis-je, gardant mes yeux fermés, me complaisant à sentir le vent froid qui caresse mon visage. Si vous avez l'occasion, allez-y, vous ne serez pas déçu… professeur Kalkaros.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est la traduction de votre patronyme en finnois, expliquais-je en rouvrant les yeux et en me tournant vers lui. J'aime bien.

Il se renfrogna. De toute évidence, nous n'avions pas les mêmes goûts sur ce point. Il croise résolument les bras sur son torse. Son attitude me fait penser à celle d'un enfant boudeur. J'éclate de rire à la pensée d'un petit Snape énervé, tapant du pied et piquant un caprice.

Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme à ses côtés soit prise d'un fou rire. Il la dévisage, muet et interdit. Il la trouve magnifique, riant ainsi de manière tellement libérée, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas vraiment qui elle semblait être. Il éprouve une étrange satisfaction à savoir que c'est lui qui a provoqué ce rire. Cette sensation le trouble, et il déteste être troublé.

- Est-ce que vous êtes une menace pour Poudlard ? demande-t-il brusquement, d'une voix un peu plus dure qu'il n'aurait voulu, faisant taire le rire de la jeune femme.  
- Si vous me demandez si j'ai des envies de meurtres et si j'ai l'intention de me jeter à la gorge du premier venu pour le trucider, la réponse est non.  
- Ce que je veux savoir c'est si la révélation de votre secret pourrait nuire à Poudlard.  
- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle.  
- Dumbledore pourrait vous aider.  
- Non. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux taire, parce qu'elles sont trop dures à regarder en face, parce qu'on en a peur, parce qu'on en a honte…  
- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte pour les erreurs de vos parents.  
- Nous sommes deux écorchés par la vie professeur, lui répondis-je en me levant. Vous portez le poids de vos choix passés, je porte celui de mes parents.  
- Ne faites pas comme si vous me compreniez.  
- Je n'aurai pas cette prétention. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que je suis celle qui se rapproche le plus de votre condition. Un secret, pour vous c'est votre rôle d'espion. Une fausse identité, vous devant Voldemort qui croit que vous êtes toujours de son côté. La peur d'être découvert. L'envie de ne plus penser à tout ça. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de vous endormir et de ne plus vous réveiller ? De laisser les autres se débrouiller avec ces problèmes ? D'agir en égoïste ? Je crois que se serait humain de penser ça.

Le professeur se lève à son tour, il me regarde mais ne me répond pas. Il me tend la main.

- Je vous raccompagne à l'intérieur.  
- C'est inutile, je préfère rentrer seule, dis-je en repoussant doucement son bras de ma main.  
- Comme vous voulez.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu déçu de mon refus. Idée que je réfute aussitôt.

- Un jour, peut-être, je vous raconterai tout. Mais pas maintenant.

Je le quitte. À regret, je dois bien avouer. Demain, Will Murray sera de retour. Envolée la jeune femme qui le temps d'un soir avait goûté aux plaisirs de se sentir vivante. Une impulsion me saisit soudain et je me retourne vers le professeur Snape qui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux.

- Au fait, puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, mon prénom c'est Wilhelmina.

Et je fis volte face pour rentrer au château.

Le professeur garda son regard rivé sur la silhouette qui s'effaçait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Wilhelmina. Un diminutif masculin et un autre féminin. Merlin comme il aimait ce prénom ! Wilhelmina. Une sonorité forte dans la première partie, ensuite atténuée par la douceur de la seconde. Il lui allait tellement bien. Deux notions si différentes réunies. Deux faces d'elle.

- Merci, murmura-t-il dans ce vent glacial qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

_Tout d'abord, félicitations à **ilai** qui avait deviné le prénom. 20 points en plus pour la maison de ton choix! Mais je pensais plutôt à Wilhelmina Murray, dite Mina, la fiancée de Dracula, pas à Ugly Betty (même s'il m'est arrivé de regarder quelques fois). En tout cas bravo!_

_J'offre aussi 10 points à** Seamrag**. Elle n'a pas trouvé le prénom mais a fait l'effort de chercher. _

_Bon, arrêtons les idioties maintenant. Le prochain chapitre sera demain, comme d'habitude, et il est strictement interdit de menacer ou de soudoyer l'auteur pour qu'elle le poste plus vite. Non mais! Bisous à tous!!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous!! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, avec un petit changement de décor. Je ne dis rien de plus, vous verrez bien..._

_**ilai:** Ah ah! Une petite Serpentard, je m'en doutais. Join the club! Merci pour ta review petite!_

_**Seamrag: **10 points c'est 10 points, non mais! Et puis c'est quoi cette tentative de corruption sur ma personne pour essayer de connaître la suite et me faire poster plus de chapitre? C'est honteux! Si mes chapitres sont aussi courts, c'est pour compenser avec tes longues reviews. Lol. Je vois quand même que tu m'as fait un gros pétage de cables avec la divination. T'aurais pas un peu forcé sur le Xéres, comme cette chère et très compétente Trelawney? Tu as raison, Wilhelmina ce n'est pas finlandais, mais il vallait mieux brouiller les pistes au cas où son vrai prénom était découvert. De plus, comme Snape le fait remarquer, c'est un prénom qui a la chance d'avoir un diminutif masculin, Will, et un féminin, Mina. Voilà pour l'explication petite curieuse._

_**Princess Yuu:** Ravie de voir que tu as su te maitriser en ne me menaçant pas. Donc, voici la suite tant attendue!  
_

**Chapitre VIII**

_De la nécessité d'avoir toutes les cartes en main_

Un froid pénétrant enveloppait toute l'immense pièce plongée dans une obscurité quasi totale. Un simple fauteuil noir, exagérément grand trônait au centre de la salle, surélevé par une estrade de couleur toute aussi sombre. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu. Au premier abord. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le léger frottement d'une chose qui semblait se mouvoir au sol, glissant dans l'obscurité. Un homme, si l'on pouvait parler d'homme, était assis sur le fauteuil, observant la chose en question en silence mais d'un air inquiet.

Lord Voldemort, car il s'agissait bien de lui, contemplait en ce moment même son serpent. Nagini s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, il en était conscient. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que rien ne semblait pouvoir aider l'animal. Il avait essayé tous les sortilèges de magie noire et blanche confondus qu'il connaissait, lui avait donné toutes les potions qui auraient pu lui redonner de la vigueur, et à chaque fois, il avait échoué. Et Voldemort ne détestait rien plus que les échecs. Il avait dépêché ses Mangemorts dans la recherche de n'importe quel moyen d'octroyer le surplus de force qui manquait cruellement à Nagini en ce moment. Il était tellement obnubilé par la santé de son serpent, qu'il en avait occulté les attaques contre les Moldus et autres Sang-de-Bourbe. Ses serviteurs se demandaient derrière son dos ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur Maître. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était à quel point leur Maître en question était en grande partie dépendant de la bonne santé de son reptile.

Nagini vint se lover aux pieds de son propriétaire, redressant sa tête à la hauteur de ses genoux. Voldemort lui caressa le crâne amoureusement. Il se souvint du jour où Nagini lui avait été offert. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un cadeau empoisonné. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière la porte. On frappa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres alluma des bougies déjà à moitié consumées dans des chandeliers d'un mouvement large du bras. La lumière révéla une pièce d'apparence gothique, plusieurs rangées de piliers s'élevant vers le plafond pour se terminer en formant une voûte. Il attendait chaque jour le moment où l'on frappait à la porte. Le moment où Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qu'il avait chargé de l'intendance des recherches pour trouver un remède à Nagini, viendrait peut-être lui annoncer que pour une fois les recherches en question avaient été fructueuses.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-il.

La porte tourna lentement sur ses gonds. Lucius Malefoy s'avança, accompagné de son fils devenu depuis peu quasiment un Mangemort, même s'il n'arborait pas encore la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une bonne distance de leur Maître et s'agenouillèrent d'un seul mouvement pour lui faire honneur.

- Relevez-vous ! Lucius, j'espère pour toi que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles.  
- Hélas non, Seigneur ! se lamenta Malefoy père en se levant. Je crois bien que nous avons épuisé toutes les ressources. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il ne semble y avoir aucun remède contre le mal qui ronge votre noble animal. De plus…  
- Endoloris ! cria Voldemort.

Le sort frappa de plein fouet Malefoy junior. Le jeune Draco se tordit de douleur en hurlant sur le froid dallage de pierre. La souffrance cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant l'adolescent haletant à terre.

- Ceci, mon cher Lucius, était une motivation. J'espère que cela te forcera à chercher plus ardemment ce que je t'ai demandé, sinon ton fils paiera pour ton incompétence. Je ne supporterai pas une fois de plus de t'entendre dire que rien ne peut soulager la douleur qu'éprouve Nagini.  
- Oui Maître. J'essaierai de faire mieux.  
- Tu… essaieras ? demanda Voldemort, la baguette se levant à nouveau vers Draco.  
- Je veux dire… que je ferai mieux, c'est une certitude.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, fidèle Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne trouvait rien de plus délectable que la peur qu'il inspirait, et il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à faire perdurer cette terreur.

- Et Severus ? Lui as-tu demandé où il en était avec cette potion de vigueur ?  
- J'en viens à l'instant Maître. Il n'est arrivé à rien de concluant lors de ses tests sur les Moldus que nous avons capturé il y a trois jours.

Draco sentit son père se raidir alors qu'il expliquait cela au Maître. Et il savait pourquoi. Snape avait toujours eu la place de Mangemort favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chose que Malefoy senior appréciait peu. Un sourire éclaira le visage blême du jeune homme. Il entrevoyait une possibilité de dénigrer le maître de potions aux yeux de Voldemort.

- Si le Maître me permet de prendre la parole, commença Draco, Severus Snape semble en ce moment plus attaché à la gente féminine qu'à votre requête.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna le Lord Noir.  
- Un bal a eu lieu pour Halloween à Poudlard et Snape semblait plus préoccupé par sa cavalière que par votre demande.  
- Voyez-vous cela ! s'exclama Voldemort en riant. Severus aurait enfin trouvé une femme qu'il juge digne de son intérêt. Dis-m'en plus. Qui est-elle ? Est-elle de lignée pure ?  
- Ma foi, Seigneur, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Je m'en serai souvenu. Je pense que c'est une Sang Pur, elle a un air noble et aristocratique. Je dois avouer qu'elle est magnifique, très jeune, peut-être même de mon âge. Elle a des yeux d'un bleu glacé sublime.

Le sourire du Lord disparut. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- De quelle couleur as-tu dit qu'étaient ses yeux ? demanda-t-il.  
- Un bleu très pâle, polaire et intense.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire dément, faisant frissonner les deux membres de la famille Malefoy. La chance lui souriait enfin. Il tenait le moyen de redonner à Nagini la force qu'elle perdait.

- Allez me chercher Severus, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Voldemort n'en revenait pas que ce qu'il cherchait depuis des mois lui soit apporté par le plus grand des hasards sur un plateau. Il couva Nagini du regard.

- Tu auras bientôt une nouvelle vie. Reste calme encore pendant quelques temps.

Severus Snape entra dans la salle en se demandant ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait bien lui vouloir. L'air réjouit qu'avait ce dernier ne présageait rien de bon. Le professeur esquissa un mouvement pour s'incliner.

- Inutile de me faire les honneurs Severus, l'arrêta l'homme à face de serpent. Tu viens, sans le savoir, une fois de plus de me contenter par tes services.

Severus haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- La dernière potion que je vous ai fournie a-t-elle été bénéfique sur votre serpent Maître ?  
- Non. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Il semblerait que tu aies récemment fait la connaissance d'une jeune personne des plus charmantes d'après le jeune Malefoy. Personne qui t'a servi de cavalière. Est-ce vrai ?  
- Ma foi, oui. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme qui était présente par hasard à la fête. Je ne la connaissais pas et elle ne semblait connaître personne non plus.  
- Et dans ton immense galanterie tu t'es permis de l'inviter. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Je ne sais Maître. Nous avons partagé une danse et nous nous sommes quittés.  
- Aurais-tu un moyen de la retrouver ?

Snape commençait à avoir un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Il observa l'expression avide qui se peignait sur le visage de Voldemort. Pourquoi Wilhelmina l'intéressait soudain à ce point ?

- Je ne sais rien d'elle, cela me semble difficile.  
- Oh Severus ! Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et ce n'est pas une proposition, retrouve la, le plus rapidement possible. Quand tu l'auras, ramène la moi, sans l'abimer. Elle m'est tellement précieuse. Ma nouvelle petite arme. Plus rien ne m'empêchera de gagner cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle sera mon ultime atout. Ma carte la plus forte, et quand je l'abattrai, la communauté sorcière ne s'en remettra pas. Les morts se compteront par centaines.  
- Si je puis me permettre, le coupa le maître de potions devenu de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que Voldemort avançait dans sa folle diatribe, qu'est-ce que cette jeune femme a de si important à vos yeux ?  
- Tu le sauras bientôt Severus. Tu ne peux imaginer la nécessité que j'ai de l'avoir à mes côtés pendant cette guerre, pour la bataille finale. Si inestimable. Elle augmentera ma puissance d'attaque. Mes ennemis n'auront aucune manière de contrer ce qui s'abattra sur eux. Elle sera bientôt avec moi. Dangereuse et subtile fleur vénéneuse. Douce empoisonneuse.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Maître, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle se ralliera de son plein gré à notre cause, sans résistance ?  
- Parce que c'est dans son sang. Vois-tu, ses parents étaient des Mangemorts, pourquoi leur fille ne le serait-elle pas aussi ?

Le maître des potions sentit qu'il manquait d'air. Wilhelmina, fille de Mangemorts, c'était impossible ! Il se refusait à l'accepter. Et pourtant, elle avait parlé d'erreurs qu'avaient commises ses parents. Des erreurs dont elle portait aujourd'hui le douloureux poids, des erreurs dont elle avait honte.

- Et si elle n'est pas comme ses parents ?

Le Lord Noir jeta un regard mécontent à Severus.

- Je trouve que tu me contredis bien ce soir. Tu ne te serais pas trop entiché d'elle par hasard ?  
- Non Maître ! réfuta Snape avec véhémence.  
- Bien. Alors va me la chercher.

Le professeur s'inclina et se détourna. Il avait à peine fait deux pas que Voldemort le rappela.

- Dis-moi Severus, as-tu un bézoard sur toi ?  
- Comme toujours Maître, répondit le concerné en se demandant ce que cette question venait faire là.  
- Tant mieux, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. Nagini !

Snape n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras. Il ne comprit que trop tard que Voldemort venait d'ordonner à Nagini de l'attaquer. Le venin du serpent était réputé pour être particulièrement efficace. Par chance, étant donné que le professeur se révélait utile aux plans futurs du Lord, Nagini ne lui avait administré que peu de son venin. Cependant, le bézoard seul suffirait-il à contrer son influence ?

- J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu te souviendras que quand j'ordonne on obéit, et qu'il est inutile de discuter mes requêtes, lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le dos de Snape qui sortait de la salle péniblement, courbé sous la douleur.

* * *

_Raahhhh!!!!! Ne me tuez pas pour ce que j'inflige à MON SEVY!!!! Sinon vous ne connaîtrez pas la suite. Pitié, je demande grâce!! A demain pour la suite, si je suis toujours de ce monde... _


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello à tous!!! Encore une fois, nouveau chapitre!!! Snape va-t-il guérir? Succombera-t-il au venin? La réponse dans ce chapitre!!_

_**ilai: **Héhé! Comme tu vois, je ne suis pas morte pendant la nuit (un peu la tête dans le pâté comme tous les matins, mais bon...). Bref, voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review!_

_**Seamrag:** Résultat du vote: Beaucoup de personnes ont tapé sur Voldy. Ben quoi? Elle est bien Trelawney. Bon, comme dirait mon père, elle a plus une tête d'alcoolique que de représentante d'eau minérale. Mais elle a quand même eu un éclair de génie avec sa prophétie. Bon d'accord, elle a un peu foutu la merde avec sa prédiction, mais bon... Et je suis désolée de te dire que Sevy est venu me voir pour que je le soigne, donc oublie tes fantasmes petite!! _

_**lyosha:** Je vois qu'on est toujours aussi pressée... Tu sauras pourquoi Voldemort a besoin d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, patience... Et puis pour la dernière fois, c'est MON SEVY!!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vouloir me piquer mon homme à la fin!!  
_

**Chapitre IX**

_Où une partie du masque tombe_

Le professeur Snape avait réussi à regagner tant bien que mal le château, il ne savait trop comment d'ailleurs. Le bézoard n'avait cependant pas annihilé tous les effets du venin et un flot important de sang continuait à se déverser de la plaie. De plus, le transplanage n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il avançait comme il pouvait dans les couloirs de Poudlard qui décidément lui paressaient bien plus longs que d'habitude, s'adossant parfois aux murs pour reprendre son souffle. Il fallait qu'il arrive à son laboratoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il maudit le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner à l'intérieur de l'édifice, il y serait depuis longtemps déjà sinon. Il arriva dans le couloir des Préfets. Il pensa immédiatement à une élève en particulier. Il devait la prévenir… et il ne parviendrait jamais à ses appartements sans aide. Il se rapprocha de la porte d'où il l'avait vue sortir le fameux soir où il avait découvert son premier secret et il abattit son poing le plus violemment qu'il put dessus.

Je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Trois jours avaient passé depuis le bal. Trois jours que j'ai passé à me remémorer ce qui c'était déroulé durant la soirée. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je me revoyais dansant avec le professeur Snape, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle femme. Il avait raison, il m'avait faite me sentir comme les autres ce soir là. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Et après… après, je pensais qu'il essaierait de tout me faire avouer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il m'avait laissé lui parler de ce que je voulais. Cet homme était fascinant, il venait de mettre en confiance la fille la plus méfiante que la terre ait jamais portée. Il n'avait plus besoin de venir vers moi désormais. C'est moi qui irais vers lui. Il m'avait rendu dépendante de ce besoin que j'avais de me confier à quelqu'un. Depuis quelques temps, la fille que je suis commence à regarder les choses qui l'entourent d'un autre œil. Et elle se dit que finalement, Snape est avant tout un homme. Je trouve ça assez troublant de penser de la sorte. Je me surprends à espérer qu'il soit là en ce moment même.

Le bruit d'un puissant choc contre la porte me fait sursauter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette impression, mais je sens que c'est lui. Je sors de mon lit et attrape ma robe de chambre. Je la repose aussitôt. Ma part féminine me pousse à séduire, et elle me fait savoir que j'y arriverai mieux avec la simple nuisette que je porte. Je me dirige donc vers l'entrée de ma chambre et ouvre la porte. Mon sourire disparaît aussitôt quand je vois l'expression de douleur et de faiblesse du professeur. Je panique carrément quand il tombe inconscient dans mes bras.

***OooOooO***

Le professeur fut réveillé par l'apposition de quelque chose d'humide et froid sur son front. Il ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était faiblement éclairée. Il lui sembla qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de confortable. Il se remémora soudain ce qu'il s'était passé. Nagini, sa blessure, le moment où Wilhelmina avait ouvert la porte, son regard terrifié, puis plus rien. Il sentait toujours cette sensation de froid sur son front. Cela l'agaça et il tenta de sortir de cette emprise.

- Si jamais vous bougez, je vous colle au lit avec un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle, vous êtes prévenu, dit une voix à ses côtés sur un ton de reproche.  
- Mina ? parvint à articuler le professeur.  
- Non, Saint Pierre, s'entendit-il répondre. Hyvä Luoja (1) ! Mais dans quoi vous êtes allé vous fourrer ? Est-ce que vous imaginez la peur que vous m'avez fichue quand je vous ai vu ? On aurait dit un Inferius !  
- 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor. On ne hurle pas sur un convalescent Miss.  
- Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous n'avez pas grand-chose d'un homme qui a failli y rester. Vous vous portez comme un charme.

Le professeur s'apprêta à répliquer quand il se rendit compte qu'en effet, il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. Il parvint à s'asseoir sans peine sur le lit. Il regarda son bras gauche où s'étendait il y a quelques heures une large plaie. Plus rien. Même pas une cicatrice. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau nue comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Peau nue ? Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était torse nu et que ses affaires avaient été déposées sur une chaise plus loin.

- Murray ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant ses vêtements de la main. Comment avez-vous osé ?  
- Il fallait bien que je vous soigne, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et puisque nous parlons de ça, on n'a pas idée de porter autant de couches de vêtements. C'est d'un pratique à enlever. J'ai bataillé un moment pour atteindre votre blessure.  
- Justement, parlons-en de ma blessure. Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'elle se résorbe aussi bien ? Et aussi vite ?  
- Le bézoard avait presque tout fait.  
- Ne vous fichez pas de moi Murray ! s'emporta le professeur. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'étais un cadavre ambulant quand j'ai cogné à votre porte.  
- Le principal c'est que vous soyez en vie non ? Soit dit en passant, j'ai quand même épuisé mes réserves de dictame pour refermer votre blessure. Si vous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse, pensez à m'en racheter, concluais-je en me levant.  
- Je n'ai pas fini, rétorqua Snape en saisissant violemment mon bras pour me faire rasseoir, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

Surpris, le maître des potions posa ses yeux sur le bras de la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se retirer de sa poigne. Plusieurs blessures, semblables à des scarifications qui n'auraient pas eu le temps de cicatriser, s'étalaient sur le poignet de l'adolescente. Snape fut étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se sentait désespérée à ce point.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, expliquais-je en reprenant possession de mon bras. Je devais le faire pour que vous viviez. Faire couler mon sang sur votre bras pour qu'il pénètre dans votre blessure. Mon sang, en quantité suffisante, est un antidote naturel au venin de Nagini.  
- Vous plaisantez ?! fut la seule chose que le professeur parvint à dire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Des semaines qu'il cherche à savoir ce que je cache, et quand je commence à me dévoiler, il ne me croit pas.

- Enfin… je veux dire…, tente-t-il de se rattraper, comment est-ce possible ?  
- C'est une assez longue histoire pour tout vous dire.  
- J'ai le temps. Je me sens même étrangement en forme. Comme si j'avais bu une potion de Force.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, lui répondis-je en souriant. Mon sang a juste un effet énergisant sur l'organisme. Vous obtiendriez le même résultat si vous buviez le sang de Nagini. Chose que n'est pas sans ignorer Voldemort.  
- Il boit le sang de son serpent ?  
- Oh oui ! Cela le rend plus puissant, plus endurant, et décuple ses pouvoirs.  
- Nagini s'affaiblit. Je ne donne pas cher de sa vie. Peut-être deux ou trois semaines.  
- Je sais, dis-je simplement. Seulement, Nagini est un reptile spécial. Mythique même. Elle ne mourra pas entièrement. Elle pourra se réincarner dans un autre serpent, moins impressionnant certes, mais qui possédera les mêmes capacités qu'elle. Notamment celle de pouvoir sécréter un venin réputé être sans antidote.  
- Si vous savez tout ça, je ne me demande plus pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous cherche.  
- Il me cherche ? questionnais-je brusquement.  
- Il semblerait que Malefoy ait parlé de vous, et que le Lord vous ait reconnue d'après la description. Il m'a demandé de vous amener à lui. Je crois qu'il a fait le rapprochement entre vous et… vos parents.  
- Alors vous êtes au courant pour mes parents.  
- Je me doutais bien que vous aviez un petit côté Serpentard.  
- Je vous interdis de me dire ça ! lui criais-je. Que vous a-t-il dit au juste sur mes parents ?  
- Juste qu'ils étaient Mangemorts.  
- Il ne vous a pas dit que c'est lui qui les avait tués ?  
- Non, répondit le professeur. Mais je crois qu'il le regrette aujourd'hui car il semble bien décidé à mettre la main sur leur descendance. Il a dit qu'il voulait se servir de vous comme d'une arme. Une arme puissante manifestement. Qui ne pourrait être contrée.

Je ne dis rien, que répondre à ça. Le professeur interprète mon silence comme une confirmation des dires de Voldemort.

- Que savez-vous sur le venin de Nagini ? le questionnais-je.

Il se leva du lit, réfléchissant. Il se dirigea vers la chaise, récupéra ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Il me priva ainsi de la vue de son torse que j'avais eu plaisir à contempler pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il était remarquablement bien fait de sa personne pour un homme de son âge. Un torse glabre et pâle, aussi dur et froid que du marbre. Musclé, chose plus due à son métabolisme naturel et à son rôle d'espion qu'à de réels exercices d'entretien je pense.

- Je sais que ce venin est extrêmement puissant, commença-t-il en me sortant de ma rêverie, et rapide. Il n'y a aucun antidote connu à ce jour. Si nous en recevons cependant une très faible quantité, il est possible de le contrer avec un bézoard, mais ce n'est pas sans risque.  
- Et concernant les Moldus ? soulignais-je.  
- Les Moldus n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ce serait une arme de premier choix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement, Nagini est un serpent qui ne produit que très peu de venin sinon, ça serait une hécatombe.

Il se tourne vers moi, enfin rhabillé. Je m'épate moi-même de l'effet curatif de mon sang. On ne dirait vraiment pas que cet homme a failli mourir il y a quelques heures.

- Et si j'étais en mesure de lui procurer autant de venin qu'il désire ?  
- Cela vous est possible ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Oui.  
- Alors il aurait raison de vous considérer comme une arme. Aucun de ses ennemis ne pourrait survivre à une forte quantité de ce poison. Et il gagnerait.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi et s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de centimètres.

- Comment feriez-vous pour lui fournir ce qu'il veut ?  
- La réponse à cette question sera pour plus tard. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.  
- Je me sens très bien, rétorqua-t-il.  
- C'est parce que mon sang agit encore. Ça ne sera plus le cas encore très longtemps.

Il me lance un regard agacé. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas trop que j'en sache plus que lui. Il se dirige rapidement vers la porte, l'ouvre, sort à moitié dans le couloir, puis se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

- Comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur Nagini ?  
- Parce que se sont mes parents qui l'ont offerte à Voldemort.

Si cette nouvelle révélation étonna le professeur, il n'en montra rien. Il referma la porte en silence, me laissant dans la chambre, seule, comme je l'avais toujours été.

* * *

_(1) Hyvä Luoja! peut se traduire par: Mon Dieu!_

_Et voilà la fin. Alors, soulagé de voir que mon Sevy va mieux? Suite de cette histoire au prochain épisode. Et n'oubliez pas le carburant de l'auteur. C'est le petit bouton en bas, celui sur lequel il y a marqué Review... Bizzz.  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello tout le monde!!! Voici ainsi le petit chapitre 10. Petit parce qu'il est indéniablement court, mais tellement riche en enseignement..._

_**ilai:** Et oui! J'ai survécu cette nuit!! Je sais, je sais, cela aurait été une tragique perte pour toute l'humanité (comment ça non?). Bref, encore une fois merci pour ta review... T'en fais pas pour la romance, elle pourrait peut-être venir..._

_**Princess Yuu:** Merci pour ta review! Oui, un chapitre c'est bien, et ça restera un chapitre. Niark niark. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. On en a en effet un peu plus appris sur Will, mais on en apprenra encore plus ici. Alors... bonne lecture!_

_**lyosha:** Mais non on s'en fiche pas de tes hypothèses! Mais franchement, je me demande où tu es allée chercher tout ça... Heureusement que ce chapitre est là pour t'éclairer un peu plus... Une dernière chose, ce n'est pas parce que tu me laisses des reviews que je te permets de t'approprier mon Sevy, alors oublie! En tout cas merci pour ton chtit message!  
_

**Chapitre X**

_Où la mascarade prend fin_

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Snape avait fini dans…, je veux dire sur mon lit…, pour que je le soigne bien sûr…, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre ? Ah oui… c'est vrai que… humm… passons… Le fait est que depuis ce fameux soir, il ne m'adressait plus la parole, ne me regardait même plus. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue à ses yeux l'insignifiant Will Murray. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait ça pour m'énerver, pour se venger du fait que je ne lui aie pas dit toute la vérité, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une dette de vie envers moi. Quelque soit la raison, le résultat était le même, je souffrais de cette situation.

C'est pour ça que ce soir j'avais pris ma décision. J'irai le voir et lui dirai tout. Je répondrai à toutes ses questions pourvu qu'il cesse de me traiter comme si je n'existais plus. Il est 22h, à cette heure ci aucun élève ne se trouve dans les couloirs. Je fais le pied de grue devant le bureau de Snape. Je me décide enfin à frapper. Je patiente dix bonnes minutes avant que Monsieur daigne venir m'ouvrir. Il me dévisage d'un air surpris.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Murray ? Vous êtes venue faire perdre des points à votre maison ? Si tel est le cas, vous êtes la bienvenue.  
- Vous avez vraiment un humour spécial, mais je m'y ferai. En fait, je suis venue vous raconter une histoire. Elle parle de serpents, d'une légende, de ma famille,… ça vous intéresserez de l'entendre ?  
- Entrez, ordonne précipitamment le professeur qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper une si belle occasion.

Je souris malgré moi. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans une pièce attenante. Celle-ci est en fait un salon, d'aspect assez simple mais qui a l'air confortable et chaleureux. Le maître de potions prend place dans un des fauteuils qui fait face à la cheminée dans laquelle brûlent quelques bûches. Il me montre le siège qui lui fait face. Je m'installe.

- C'est quand vous voulez, me pousse le professeur. Mais je vous interdis de commencer par « il était une fois ».  
- Bien, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Avez-vous lu la Bible ?  
- J'en ai quelques vagues notions.  
- Bon vous devez connaître le passage avec le serpent tentateur qui pousse Eve à manger la pomme, etc… Saviez-vous cependant qu'avant de créer Eve, Dieu avait donné une autre épouse à Adam ? Elle s'appelait Lilith. Le fait est qu'elle n'a pas dû plaire au Créateur car il l'a chassée du Paradis originel.  
- Si vous êtes ici pour me faire un cours de catéchisme, je vais me coucher.  
- Et si vous m'interrompez sans arrêt, je ne suis pas prête d'arriver au bout de l'histoire. Bon. Il y a dans ma famille une légende qui découle de ce rejet. On raconte que Lilith, de dépit, se serait accouplée avec le serpent qui a tenté Eve. Donnant ainsi naissance à l'espèce de Nagini et à des humains ayant des capacités un peu spéciales. Autrement dit, ma famille serait la descendance d'un serpent et d'une femme que l'on considérera plus tard comme un démon femelle, une succube.  
- Charmante famille. Cela est étonnant, qu'avec votre ascendance, vous ne soyez pas plus… bizarre, se moqua Snape.  
- Je vous jure que je suis à deux doigts de vous jeter un sort, le menaçais-je. Les descendants de cette… union dirons nous étaient reconnaissables grâce à la couleur de leur yeux bleus glace. Ils étaient également immunisés contre le venin de leurs frères reptiliens. Ils avaient de plus la faculté de communiquer avec cette espèce de serpent.  
- On appelle ça le Fourchelang pour information.  
- Pas dans ce cas. Notre moyen de communication est plus puissant que le Fourchelang, nous rentrons directement en contact avec l'esprit de l'animal, nous ressentons ce qu'il ressent. Un peu comme si on le possédait. Le Fourchelang ne peut rien contre ça. Une fois que le serpent est sous le contrôle mental d'un membre de ma famille, plus rien ne peut avoir d'emprise sur lui. Pour faire plus clair, si mon esprit entrait en contact avec celui de Nagini, Voldemort ne pourrait plus la faire obéir. Le Fourchelang c'est juste une sous-capacité, une erreur.  
- 50 points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclame Snape.  
- Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
- Vous venez de traiter Potter d'erreur, ça n'a pas de prix.  
- Lamentable, me contentais-je de lâcher. Nous allons maintenant avancer de quelques siècles. Pendant des années, ma famille a veillé à ce qu'aucun serpent de l'espèce de Nagini ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Ma grand-mère était à la base la vraie propriétaire de Nagini et elle vivait en Finlande. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, les serpents sont plus habitués à un climat chaud. Sauf que vous remarquerez que Nagini supporte très bien le froid de l'Angleterre sans avoir besoin de terrarium. C'est parce qu'elle a connu pire comme climat.  
- Si Nagini était à votre grand-mère, comment a-t-elle atterri avec le Lord ?  
- Mon père, qui était un descendant de Lilith et du serpent, et ma mère en sont venus à adhérer aux idées de Voldemort. Et pour être acceptés, ils lui ont offert Nagini en lui disant que s'il buvait le sang du serpent, il gagnerait en force. Ce que le Lord Noir a fait. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu par la suite. Mes parents ont fini par se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise et commençaient à essayer de vouloir se retirer du cercle des Mangemorts.  
- Sauf que l'on ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça.  
- Exactement, lui confirmais-je. Ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi et savait que le Lord Noir voudrait m'utiliser pour le servir. Le pire a été quand mes parents ont vu que j'étais une fille. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui arrive aux femmes chez les Mangemorts. Dans le meilleur des cas, elles sont mariées de force à l'un d'eux, et dans le pire, elles servent de… divertissements. Mes parents ont donc fait croire que ma mère avait accouché d'un garçon mort-né et ils m'ont envoyée vivre en Finlande chez mes grands-parents en secret. Mon nom complet au passage, c'est Wilhelmina Nevalainen. Murray est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Mes parents sont morts peu de temps après, tués par Voldemort alors qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir. C'est mes grands-parents qui m'ont élevée, enfin surtout mon grand-père parce que ma grand-mère se sentait coupable et s'est suicidée.  
- Je réitère ce que j'ai déjà dit, vous avez vraiment une famille des plus charmantes, et qui a l'avantage de pas être trop morbide.  
- Attendez, vous ne savez pas tout encore. La suite va pas être triste non plus. Donc, mon grand-père m'a élevée comme un garçon, il m'a enseignée l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie et lorsqu'il a fallut m'envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie, il a choisi Poudlard, le plus grand repère d'enfants de Mangemorts.  
- C'était risqué.  
- J'en conviens, mais il vaut mieux être proche de l'ennemi pour savoir ce qu'il prépare. Bref, maintenant je vais vous expliquer pourquoi Voldemort a tant besoin de moi. Mais avant je vais faire un détour par la case… reproduction.

Le professeur Snape avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser à s'en décrocher les poumons.

- Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal placé professeur, ironisais-je lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. Les serpents comme Nagini s'accouplent avec un partenaire né dans un climat radicalement différent. Le serpent de Voldemort étant né dans un pays froid, son futur compagnon devra venir d'un pays chaud.  
- Ne me dites pas que le serpent que j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs est le partenaire de Nagini.  
- Et 20 points pour Serpentard ! Pardon, dis-je aussitôt en voyant le regard noir de mon interlocuteur, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire ça. Mon grand-père et moi l'avons trouvé lors d'un voyage en Amazonie. Nous l'avons ramené en Finlande et lui avons créé un terrarium pour qu'il ne dépérisse pas. Il s'appelle Najar. Depuis la mort de mon grand-père, c'est notre elfe de maison qui s'en occupe.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous maintenez cette bestiole en vie ? Vous imaginez si le Lord tombe dessus ?  
- Oui. L'ennui c'est que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Voyez-vous, il n'y a qu'un moyen de tuer définitivement ces serpents, c'est de leur faire boire le venin de leur partenaire.  
- Autrement dit, si l'on veut tuer Nagini, il faut lui faire boire le venin de Najar, et vice-versa ?  
- Et encore 20 points pour… je plaisantais. C'est tout à fait ça. L'avantage, c'est que Voldemort a commis une erreur en buvant le sang de Nagini. Il s'est retrouvé lié au serpent et dépend maintenant de sa santé.  
- Vous voulez dire que si Nagini meurt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres meurt aussi ?  
- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que si Nagini venait à mourir, cela affaiblirait suffisamment l'autre face de serpent pour que quelqu'un à proximité lui donne le coup de grâce.  
- Mais Nagini est en train de s'affaiblir en ce moment.  
- Oui. Lorsque ces serpents passent trop de temps séparés de leur partenaire, ils commencent à dépérir. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ils peuvent se réincarner. La seule manière de les tuer est de leur faire ingurgiter le venin de leur compagnon.  
- C'est pas gagné, soupira le maître des cachots. Si vous me parliez maintenant du fait que le Lord Noir vous recherche.  
- Ah oui ! Vous savez déjà que mon sang contient quelque chose qui m'immunise contre le venin de Nagini, ou celui de Najar d'ailleurs. Et bien, il se trouve qu'il a une autre capacité. Figurez-vous que les serpents de cette espèce naissent stériles et que mon sang contre ce problème. Nagini et Najar sont tous les deux infertiles, mais s'ils boivent mon sang, s'ils me dévorent disons le franchement, ils pourront alors se reproduire. Et je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela donnerait d'avoir des dizaines de serpents au venin mortel et sans antidote. Voldemort pourrait obtenir autant de litres de venin qu'il voudrait, et personne ne pourrait s'en protéger. Voilà pourquoi il a besoin de moi. Voilà pourquoi il me considère comme une arme. Je suis la clé qui lui fournira la matière première de sa victoire par mon sang. De plus, comme les serpents m'auront dévorée, plus personne ne pourra l'empêcher de les commander en utilisant simplement le Fourchelang. Comme je suis la dernière de ma lignée, personne ne pourra exercer de contrôle mental sur les serpents autre que Voldemort.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce suite à mes propos. Voilà, il savait tout maintenant J'observe le professeur fixer les flammes dans la cheminée avec intensité. Il se tourne brusquement vers moi.

- Et pourquoi n'en avez vous pas parlé au Directeur ? s'enquit-il.  
- Trop risqué. Voldemort est au courant de tout ce que je vous ai raconté. Dumbledore m'aurait placée sous protection et ça aurait éveillé les soupçons. Poudlard éduque beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemorts. Une protection rapprochée aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'un d'entre eux. Il serait allé en parler à Voldemort, qui m'aurait reconnue. Il suffisait ensuite juste que quelques élèves de Serpentard me coincent au détour d'un couloir pour me prélever du sang et,… bonjour bébés Nagini ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
- Vu comme ça…  
- Bon, ben, ce n'est pas tout ça, dis-je en m'étirant, mais je suis crevée. Je crois que je vais vous laisser méditer à tout ça. Hyvää yötä (1), professeur !

Snape regarda Wilhelmina sortir de la pièce. Il reporta son attention sur le feu dans la cheminée. Là, dans les flammes, il put voir le visage de Dumbledore hocher la tête puis s'effacer progressivement. Il s'en voulait.

- Je suis désolé Wilhelmina, murmura-t-il.

Il l'avait trahie.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de l'idée? J'espère que vous avez tout compris. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à demander des explications (je sais que mon histoire est un peu tordue, mais il était trois heures du matin environ quand je me suis lancée dans la grande révélation alors...). Bref, si l'idée vous a plut (ou pas...) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Prochain chapitre dimanche soir ou lundi. Bisous à tous, et bon week-end!!!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Après le précédent chapitre, riche en explications, où nous avons enfin compris le pourquoi du comment, et où Snape a, par une ruse tout à fait serpentarde, prévenu Dumbledore_, _voilà ce nouveau chapitre... Où ça va barder... Je n'en dis pas plus..._

_**Essaidel: **Ravie de voir que tu es encore là, et j'espère que tu t'es bien rétablie. Comme tu dis, commençons par l'essentiel: Sevy est à moi. Je te signale que tu lui as refilé tes microbes et que j'ai du le soigner. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme il m'est reconnaissant. Pour les "explications de la mort qui tue" (comment pourrait-il en être autrement?) je tiens à dire qu'il était environ 2 ou 3 heures du mat' quand j'ai réfléchi sérieusement à ce chapitre, donc mon cerveau était encore en mode veille. Contente que tu trouves le prénom à ton goût. Quant à ce qui est de l'amour... Qui vivra verra..._

_**ilai: **Petite explication donc... Il se trouve que comme cette histoire se passe en temps de guerre, je pensais que cela ne paraîtrait pas trop bizarre que Snape et Dumbledore soient en train de parler assez tardivement par la cheminée (à propos du rôle d'espion de Snape, des projets de Voldy,...), et comme tu l'as fas si judicieusement remarquer, le château est grand. Le fait est que Will est arrivée à ce moment, et que Snape, dans une tentative réelle (nous l'apprendrons plus tard) de l'aider, a sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre Dumbledore au courant. Cela étant, je conçois le fait que j'aurais dû plus développer cette partie. Le problème étant que j'ai publié cette fic sur un autre site avant de le mettre sur celui-ci, et que la taille des chapitres était limitée, j'ai donc du faire quelques concessions. En tout cas, contente de voir que tu as apprécié quand même._

_**lyosha: **En effet, ça va barder, pour preuve: ce chapitre... Et c'est MON SEVY!!!! Il aimerait d'ailleurs que tu arrêtes de le harceler en réclamant sa propriété! Merci pour ta review en tout cas!  
_

**Chapitre XI**

_De la douleur qu'on ressent à être trahie_

Les vacances étaient désormais terminées. Les cours avaient repris tranquillement, me faisant retrouver la monotonie de la vie de Will Murray. Mais peu m'importait. J'avais maintenant quelqu'un avec qui partager mon secret. Bon, le professeur Snape continuait bien sûr de faire comme si de rien n'était, m'enlevant point sur point pendant ses cours sous des prétextes quelconques, ou me remettant « aimablement » à ma place avec l'un de ses sarcasmes bien senti. Je m'en fichais éperdument. Cela me prouvait que j'existais toujours pour lui, malgré le passé de certains membres de ma famille, malgré ce que j'étais. Rien ne me plaisait davantage.

Je me surprenais à l'observer de plus en plus souvent à la dérobée. Je crois que c'était foutu. Mon cerveau de femme avait définitivement adopté l'idée que le maître de potions m'attirait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. J'aimais la prestance qu'il avait lorsqu'il se déplaçait, sa démarche assurée et étrangement impressionnante. Je me déconnectais tout à fait de la réalité quand j'entendais sa voix doucereuse, avec ses si subtiles intonations suaves. J'adorais me plonger dans ses yeux couleur de ténèbres liquides qui me rassuraient. Je fondais littéralement lorsque mon regard se portait sur le pli dur que formaient ses lèvres. J'imaginais ses mains ailleurs qu'occupées à préparer des potions. Je rougissais à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers moi alors qu'il me prenait en flagrant délit de matage intensif (je faisais plus attention à ne pas baver sur mon bureau dans ces moments là qu'à être réellement discrète). Il m'achevait carrément lorsqu'il haussait alors un sourcil perplexe, se demandant sans doute ce qui me prenait. Je vous laisse imaginer la difficulté pour une fille devant se faire passer pour un garçon de cacher qu'elle est amoureuse. Amoureuse… Je suis sûre que mes parents ne l'avaient pas prévu dans leur plan.

J'en étais là de mes fantasmes quand un grimoire s'abattit violemment sur ma table, me faisant sursauter. Le ténébreux maître des potions me foudroyait du regard.

- Je vous suggère de vous concentrer sur votre devoir Murray si vous tenez à décrocher une note acceptable à vos ASPICS. 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Bon sang ! J'adorais quand il se mettait en colère. Ses yeux étaient les flammes de l'Enfer et il me brûlait de son regard. Je soutins cependant le brasier de ses iris. Il détourna son regard le premier, regagnant son bureau. Je me replongeais alors dans mon devoir. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas me laisser distraire, même par lui.

Le cours s'acheva normalement et j'étais extrêmement satisfaite de mes réponses au devoir. Je remontais lentement le couloir des Enchantements quand une silhouette émergea d'un recoin sombre situé derrière une armure. L'apparition, assez soudaine en soit, me fit presque lâcher un cri de terreur. Je me retins in-extremis quand je vis qu'il s'agissait en fait du professeur Dumbledore. Il me regarda des pieds à la tête de ses yeux bleus pâles qui auraient presque pu rivaliser avec les miens. Cela me mit mal à l'aise.

- Mr Murray, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous. Rien de grave rassurez-vous.

Je le suivis silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant une gargouille, prononça un mot de passe que je n'entendis même pas tellement je pensais à ce que pouvait bien vouloir le Directeur, et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. C'était la première fois que je venais dans cette pièce. Bien sûr, j'avais entendu Harry la décrire. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs, des objets divers et étranges qui reposaient ça et là sur des tables,… Mais ce qui me tardait le plus de voir, c'était Fumseck, le phénix du Directeur. Animal mythique, tout comme Nagini et Najar. L'oiseau était magnifique dans son plumage rouge et or.

- Un bonbon au citron ? me proposa le sorcier (ah ben oui, je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer celle-là).  
- Non merci.  
- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je sais que vous êtes en danger et extrêmement convoitée par Voldemort. Votre don est grand. Vous avez eu raison de ne rien dire jusque là, sauf que maintenant vous êtes plus que jamais exposée. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas une garde rapprochée. Il est vrai que cela éveillerait les soupçons. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que vous soyez blessée non plus, car nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passerait si l'ennemi entrait en possession de votre sang. Après y avoir longuement réfléchit, je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'une solution. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Nous pourrions vous amener et vous garder au quartier général pour que vous y soyez en sécurité. Du moins, le temps que l'on trouve une solution à long terme. J'en ai parlé au professeur McGonagall et elle approuve l'idée. Qu'en pensez-vous Mina ? La situation devient trop dangereuse et trop urgente pour que vous gériez ça seule.

Je me contente de garder mes yeux fixés sur lui, choquée, interdite,… et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Il sait tout. Et il expose même les arguments que j'ai donnés au professeur Snape lorsqu'il m'a demandée pourquoi je n'avais pas prévenu le Directeur. Snape… il n'aurait quand même pas osé ? Non. Il sait que c'est important pour moi. Il ne m'aurait pas trahie. Dumbledore avait dû écouter aux portes. Aux portes ? J'ai soudain comme un flash back et je retourne à la soirée où j'ai tout révélé au maître des potions. Je le revoie fixer intensément un point dans les flammes de la cheminée. C'est après ça qu'il m'a posée la question sur Dumbledore. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Je sens une main qui se veut bienveillante se poser sur mon épaule. Je croise le regard presque paternel du mage.

- Ses intentions étaient louables. Il croyait bien faire.

À ces mots, je sors en trombe du bureau. Il m'a menti depuis le début. Depuis le commencement il n'a fait que jouer un rôle pour se rapprocher de moi, pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait. Il a fait semblant de me comprendre. Il a usé de son charme pour me mettre en confiance. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, des larmes de rage, des larmes d'humiliation. Il a réussi à briser tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu pendant 17 ans. Il a balayé d'un revers de la main tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits. Il m'a fait croire que j'étais quelqu'un. Tout ça n'était qu'une comédie, il se fichait éperdument de ce que je pouvais penser et ressentir.

Je cours en enchaînant couloirs et escaliers. Je veux le voir. Il va connaître la colère d'une finlandaise, la colère d'une Nevalainen. Maudit soit-il ! Je sens mon cœur qui me fait défaut. Mon cœur faible de femme qui s'est stupidement entiché d'un homme qui le fait à présent souffrir. Il souffrira autant que moi. J'arrive au niveau des cachots. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, personne dans les couloirs mais je sais qu'il est encore dans son bureau. Je sors vivement ma baguette de la poche.

- Destruo ! criais-je.

La porte en bois vole littéralement en éclats, projetant une multitude d'échardes de tous côtés.

Le professeur Snape, même s'il était habitué à des situations extrêmes du fait de sa condition d'espion, ne prit pas à la légère l'expression de haine de la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui, baguette en main, au milieu d'un nuage de poussière. Il porta même la main à sa propre baguette en prévoyance. Il évalua rapidement la situation. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. La jeune femme était peut-être une élève mais il se doutait qu'elle était assez énervée pour faire de sacrés dégâts. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui restait de la porte. Il choisit de se taire, devinant que s'il parlait il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et la colère de l'adolescente. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en période de menstruations en plus, sinon son irritation serait à son maximum, pensa le maître des cachots.

J'observe avec attention la réaction du professeur. Malgré le fait indéniable que j'ai dû le surprendre, il garde sur son visage son masque froid et inexpressif. J'ai cependant noté qu'il s'était saisi de sa baguette, la gardant toutefois dans un pli de sa cape. J'en déduis qu'il a compris que je ne viens pas pour prendre le thé, et qu'il se méfie de moi.

- Alors ? Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? demandais-je de l'air le plus menaçant que je pouvais.  
- Vous me devez une porte Murray.

Je pointe ma baguette en direction de son cou. Je me demande encore quel sort je vais pouvoir lui jeter en premier. Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore arrive à ce moment. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle je suis partie de son bureau, il a dû trouver plus sage de me suivre.

- Miss, abaissez cette baguette, ça ne sert plus à rien, ce qui est fait est fait, dit-il calmement. Le professeur Snape a pensé que me prévenir était la meilleure des solutions, pour vous aider, vous protéger, et protéger les autres élèves. Nous allons vous amenez dans un endroit où personne ne pourra vous trouver. Lorsque la guerre sera terminée, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre et vous pourrez reprendre une vie normale.  
- Ma vie n'a jamais était normale, lui rétorquais-je en abaissant ma baguette. Mais au moins, j'étais libre, je pouvais aller où je voulais sous l'identité de Will Murray. Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre ça, me laisser m'enfermer. Ma liberté c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Je reporte mon attention sur Snape. Alors même que je suis toujours furieuse contre lui, j'éprouve encore le besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me rassurer, me dire que tout va s'arranger. Et cette sensation a le don de m'énerver encore plus.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous êtes… Je…, balbutiais-je sous l'effet de la colère.  
- Sujet, verbe, complément Murray, se moque-t-il.

Là s'en est trop. Ma main part toute seule. Le professeur se retient de justesse à son bureau. Il se retourne vers moi en portant une main à son nez. Je ne pense pas l'avoir cassé, mais un filet de sang s'en échappe. J'ai été élevée comme un garçon, je n'allais quand même pas me contenter de le gifler, un peu trop mélodramatique je trouve. Non, un coup de poing c'est mieux.

- Paskiainen ! Petturi ! Valheellinen ! Luotin teidän ! Te inhoa minua ! En halua nädhä teitä ja ei puolestaan yli puheen vuoro (1) ! lui jetais-je à la face.

Je fis ensuite volte face et sortis de la pièce, la tête haute, sans accorder le moindre regard au professeur Dumbledore. Une attitude qui aurait fait fureur dans une tragédie grecque.

Le professeur Snape était resté muet face à la colère de son élève. Il bénit le fait de ne pas connaître un seul mot de finnois car quelque chose lui disait que ce que Mina venait de dire n'était pas des compliments. Et il espérait ne jamais en avoir la signification.

- Et bien Severus, vous auriez pu vous intéresser à une élève ayant un caractère plus agréable, vous croyez que je n'ai déjà pas assez à faire avec le votre ? Mais je trouve qu'elle l'a plutôt bien pris.

Cette remarque valut un regard assassin à Dumbledore.

* * *

_(1) Les insultes de Mina envers Snape (heureusement qu'il ne comprend rien au finnois), en voici la traduction: Salaud! Traître! Menteur! Je vous faisais confiance! Vous me dégoûtez! Je ne veux plus vous voir et ne m'adressez plus la parole! _

_Quelle délicatesse franchement... Pensez-vous que ça va s'arranger? Ou pas? Une petite review pour me dire tout ça??_


	13. Chapter 12

_Désolé, un peu de retard, d'habitude je poste le chapitre le matin, mais j'avais plein de trucs à faire. M'enfin, le principal, c'est qu'il soit là..._

_**Essaidel: **Je confirme, on est des grandes malades, mais en même temps, qui peut résister à Sevy? Contente de t'avoir faite rire, ça fait du bien un peu de bonheur dans la vie. Moi aussi j'ai du mal avec Dumby, que se soit dans les fics ou dans l'oeuvre originale. Je trouve vraiment que c'est un personnage manipulateur. Quand il est mort dans HP6, j'ai été peinée, mais quand j'ai vu tout ce qu'il avait caché à Harry (comme le fait qu'il soit un Horcruxe par exemple), alors que cela aurait été légitime qu'il le sache, et comment il a manipulé Snape par rapport à ses sentiments envers Lily, le forçant à tout sacrifier (jusqu'à sa vie) alors que lui-même n'était pas au courant de tout... Ben, je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Alors pour moi Dumby, je l'aime pas trop. _

_**ilai:** Oui, je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimé ce chapitre (sans me vanter). Mais sache que tu n'as pas pensé à tous les plans... Héhé... Je te laisse méditer là-dessus._

_**lyosha: **Tant mieux si ça t'a donnée envie d'apprendre le finnois. Sincèrement, c'est une très belle langue. Oui, Dumby a un certain penchant pour enfermer les gens (je n'ose pas penser à ce que le docteur Freud dirait de tout ça). La folle soirée que tu as soit-disant passé avec Sevy, ça s'appelle un rêve ma chère. Il faut pas confondre avec les pures journées entières d'extase que MOI je passe avec LUI.  
_

**Chapitre XII**

_Ou l'effet de quelques mots_

Deux jours. Deux longs jours que j'avais passé à me morfondre. Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre que pour aller en cours et manger. Et encore, je n'allais plus en cours de potions. Ce n'était pas pour plaisanter que j'avais dit à Snape que je ne voulais plus le voir. Une fois, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir. Il a essayé de s'expliquer, ça lui a valut un maléfice Cuisant. Dumbledore m'a fait savoir qu'il m'amènerait en personne au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ce week-end, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour que personne ne nous voie. À partir d'après-demain, je dirai au revoir à ma liberté. Je ne pleure pas. J'ai passé deux jours à le faire, mes canaux lacrymaux sont à secs. Plus une larme ne coule. Je serre un peu plus ma couverture autour de moi et regarde mon lit vide. Je n'ai plus dormi dedans depuis ma dispute avec Snape. Je pense sans cesse que c'est dans ce lit que je l'ai soigné, que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je m'étends sur le tapis devant la cheminée et remets mon coussin en place. Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche.

J'entends alors trois coups secs contre la porte. Si c'est Dumbledore qui vient me casser les pieds (pour ne pas dire autre chose) à cette heure-ci, il va m'entendre. Mais ce n'est pas la voix du Directeur qui s'élève de derrière le panneau de bois.

- Mina… Cessez de faire l'enfant… Il faut que nous parlions… Et sans que vous ayez votre baguette à proximité de préférence.

Je rabats ma couverture sur la tête. Je ne veux pas entendre sa voix. Cette voix qui me fait encore de l'effet, surtout quand je l'entends prononcer mon prénom.

- Mina, s'il vous plaît ouvrez. Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, insiste le professeur Snape.  
- Allez vous faire voir ! lui criais-je en réponse.  
- Wilhelmina, si vous n'ouvrez pas tout de suite, je procurerai le même traitement à votre porte que celui que vous avez fait subir à la mienne.  
- Je m'en fiche ! Si vous faites ça je me mets à hurler et je dis à tout le monde que vous avez essayé de me violer !  
- Dumbledore ne le croira jamais. Alors maintenant ouvrez cette satanée porte !  
- NON !

Le ton était sans appel et ce n'était pas négociable. Il pouvait bien passer la nuit à dormir devant ma porte s'il voulait, je m'en contrefichais. J'avais été claire, je ne voulais plus le voir.

Le professeur Snape désespérait derrière la porte. Par Merlin ! Mais quelle tête de mule cette gamine. Il était conscient du fait qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme il l'aurait dû avec elle, mais si elle ne lui laissait aucun moyen de s'expliquer… Il soupira et donna un coup de poing dans la porte. Curieusement, cette scène lui en rappelait une autre. Il se revit alors quelques vingtaine d'années plus tôt faire le pied de grue devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Puis tentant vainement d'expliquer à Lily Evans qu'il n'avait pas voulu la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il se souvint de la colère de cette dernière ce soir là. Colère qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Wilhelmina cette nuit. Il avait vraiment un don pour mettre les femmes hors d'elles. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était juré de ne pas reproduire deux fois la même erreur.

- Wilhelmina, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas agi contre vous. Mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! Vous vous êtes rendu compte de ce que vous m'avez raconté ? J'ai fait ça dans votre intérêt. Vous serez protégée.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse venant de derrière la porte.

- De savoir que vous ne craignez rien, ça me... rassurerait, continua-t-il.

Il crût percevoir un léger bruit, comme des pas étouffés. Peut-être s'était-elle déplacée jusqu'à la porte ?

- Mina, je sais ce que vous ressentez, et ne me dites pas que je m'en fiche. Rappelez-vous lorsque vous m'avez dit que nous étions pareils, que chacun de nous payait ses erreurs. Vous celles de vos parents et moi les miennes. Vous aviez raison. Et comme vous je veux que cela cesse. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je ne veux plus faire d'erreur. Et je sens que je suis en train d'en commettre une nouvelle avec vous. En vous laissant partir en me haïssant, comme je l'ai fait avec une autre femme il y a bien longtemps. Je ne veux pas vous laisser partir sur une dispute. Je ne veux pas… que vous partiez.

Cette fois le professeur entendit bel et bien un bruit sourd contre la porte. Il imagina la jeune femme indécise, posant son front contre le bois du panneau.

- Wilhelmina… Anteeksi… Rakastan sinua, murmura-t-il.

Je restais immobile derrière la porte. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il venait de me parler en finnois ? Anteeksi… Pardon. Rakastan sinua... Je t'aime. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne lentement. Le professeur Snape me fait face et c'est bien la première fois que je vois des sentiments transparaître sur son visage. C'est alors que je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. Je sens mes canaux lacrymaux reprendre du service et des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il, surpris que je réagisse comme ça.  
- Vous avez vraiment un accent pourri, lui répondis-je.

Et je me jette littéralement sur ses lèvres. Il répond à mon baiser aussi avidement que je lui impose le mien. Il pose une main derrière ma nuque pour l'approfondir, perçant par la même occasion la maigre résistance de mes lèvres afin de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Celle-ci ne met pas longtemps à trouver la mienne, lui imposant aussitôt un rythme sauvage et passionné. Mes bras s'enroulent naturellement et fermement autour de son cou. Personne n'aurait pu m'extraire de ses bras ce soir. Je tente alors de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la chambre. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il se dégage doucement.

- Qui essaie de violer qui maintenant ?

Je rougis. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. Dois-je le considérer comme un garçon de mon âge ou comme un homme assez vieux pour être mon père ? Il coupe vite court à mes interrogations, reprenant possession de mes lèvres, il me pousse dans la chambre et m'allonge sans ménagement sur le lit. Ses mains parcourent mon corps pendant que sa bouche dévore la mienne, me faisant échapper de petits gémissements. Il s'arrête soudain, se relevant au-dessus de moi. Je lui jette un regard noir, frustrée. Il me décoche un sourire en coin. Je sens alors ses mains s'engouffrer sous ma nuisette et la relever lentement. Il finit par me l'enlever complètement et je me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant lui. Sous-vêtements qui ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à finir par terre.

Je me retrouve totalement nue devant cet homme qui me scrute de ses yeux noirs brûlant de désir. Je me sens mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que j'expose mon corps de femme à un homme. Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense de ce qu'il voit. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle au creux de l'oreille :

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt. Tu es parfaite Mina.

Il se remet alors à dévorer mes lèvres mais les délaisse rapidement pour s'attaquer à l'exploration d'autres parties de mon anatomie. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, s'attaque à ma poitrine durcie par le plaisir, s'attarde sur mon ventre, laissant derrière elle une trainée de feu qui embrase le creux de mes reins et déchire mon ventre. Je retiens ma respiration quand je le vois descendre son visage au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Je ferme les yeux et mords mes lèvres en attente de ce qui va se passer. Je sens alors sa langue caresser mon mont de plaisir. Mes mains agrippent les draps dans une tentative désespérée de rester connectée à la réalité. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il titille mon intimité je me sens partir. Mon souffle se fait court, mes gémissements deviennent plus prononcés, presque des cris et je sens une vague de plaisir m'emporter.

Il se relève alors et me sourit de nouveau, visiblement content de son petit effet. Je l'attrape alors vivement et parvient à le faire basculer sous moi. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et commence à le déshabiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de râler face à la difficulté de le débarrasser de sa redingote. Je soupire quand je vois qu'il porte encore une chemise en-dessous.

- Je sais, on n'a pas idée de porter autant de couches de vêtements, ironise-t-il.

Son pantalon rejoint bien plus vite le sol, ainsi que son boxer. Je rougis et me retrouve intimidée face à son érection. Il m'attrape alors les mains et m'attire à lui. Nous échangeons encore un long baiser, plus doux cette fois. Je descends ensuite faire l'exploration de son torse, le parsemant de baisers et de caresses. Alors que je sens contre mon intimité son désir encore grandir pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire quelques mouvements de hanches contre son sexe, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Je le regarde à mon tour d'un air triomphant.

Il me rebascule alors sous lui. Je sens ses mains glisser lentement le long de mes cuisses et les écarter. Il insère ensuite deux doigts dans mon intimité, me faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Quelques va-et-vient lui permettent de savoir que je suis prête à le recevoir. Il se place à mon entrée et me dévisage comme pour me demander la permission.

- Viens.

Et il entre en moi d'un seul coup, brisant la barrière de ma virginité et étouffant un léger cri de douleur de ses lèvres. Il me laisse m'habituer à lui et commence ensuite de doux va-et-vient. Merlin que c'est bon de le sentir enfin en soit. Je m'accroche résolument à ses épaules. Progressivement, mon corps s'adapte à sa cadence et finit par en demander plus. Je lui donne alors des mouvements de hanches plus rapides qu'il ne tarde pas à bien interpréter. Il accélère le mouvement, rentrant plus profondément et rapidement en moi, m'arrachant à chaque fois des cris de plaisir. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et relève le bassin pour lui faciliter les choses. Dans la semi-réalité dans laquelle je me trouve, j'observe son visage. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte qui laisse s'échapper des râles de plaisir, il est plus que désirable. Je me colle de toutes mes forces à son torse alors qu'il accélère encore la cadence. Je me sens partir. Le plaisir que je ressens commence à me consumer de l'intérieur, ma vue se trouble. Je ne suis plus que feu. Et alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'encore plus fort, je sens un raz-de-marée de plaisir déferler en moi, me faisant hurler le prénom de mon amant. Amant qui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre trois coups de rein plus tard et qui se couche sur moi en lâchant un râle guttural de plaisir.

Nous restons étroitement enlacés quelques minutes, chacun de nous essayant de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il se retire lentement de moi et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je vais me blottir contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il passe un bras possessif et protecteur autour de ma taille.

- Tu viendras me voir quand ils m'enfermeront au quartier général de l'Ordre ? lui demandais-je.  
- Comment peux-tu en douter ?  
- Tu penses que je vais y rester longtemps ?  
- Jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine, me répond-il.  
- Et quand tout cela finira ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête de se terminer. Sauf si bien sûr Nagini et Najar ne se trouvent pas autant d'affinités que nous et s'entre-dévorent, me dit-il en souriant.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée. Je me dis que je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre et commence à fermer mes paupières. Je les rouvre brusquement. Qu'a-t-il dit ? Nagini et Najar s'entretuer ? Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit et au fur et à mesure que j'établis un plan, je me dis qu'il a de forte chance de marcher, bien qu'il ne soit pas sans risque. Mais il va me falloir de l'aide.

J'attends patiemment que mon professeur s'endorme profondément et je me lève. Je m'habille le plus silencieusement possible. Je me penche sur le visage de mon amant et effleure ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser.

- Désolée. Je te promets que si je sors vivante de ce truc, tu pourras m'étrangler.

Je sors discrètement de la pièce. Je me mets ensuite à courir comme jamais. J'arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la réveille, me fais copieusement enguirlander, lui donne le mot de passe et elle me laisse enfin entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je grimpe comme une furie dans le dortoir des garçons et repère le lit qui m'intéresse.

- Harry… Harry, lève-toi vite ! le secouais-je.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Will, c'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Je t'expliquerai en route. Habille-toi et prend ta cape d'Invisibilité.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Où on va ?  
- On va botter le cul à Voldemort.

* * *

_Aahhh!! Romance quand tu nous tiens!!! J'en connais un qui va pas être ravi quand il va se réveiller tout seul le lendemain matin... Des pronostics sur la suite?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Alors là, c'est THE chapitre du grand n'importe quoi. Je vous jure que le jour où je l'ai écrit, je n'étais pas bourrée, ni droguée, ou quoi que se soit d'autre,... mais que j'avais quand même un câble qui avait sauté. Bref, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire celui-là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_**ilai:** Héhé! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te révéler son plan à l'avance non? Il va falloir patienter, comme les autres... Pour ce qui est du fait que c'est son élève, en effet, c'est interdit. Mais comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, Dumbledore va trouver le petit détail qui va arranger la situation..._

_**lyosha:** T'en fais pas pour le coup du finlandais, tout le monde se trompe. En fait finnois c'est pour la langue, et finlandais c'est pour les habitants, la nationnalité,... (c'était interlude culturel de Pimeys ;p). Mais dis moi, tu ne doutais tout de même pas du fait que Severus parviendrait à se faire pardonner? Il est tellement doué avec les femmes. Mais peut-être que tu ne l'inspires pas assez pour qu'il te dévoile toute l'étendue de ses talents... Moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre en tout cas...  
_

**Chapitre XIII**

_De la difficulté à comprendre les adolescents_

Severus Snape marchait de long en large dans le bureau du Directeur depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Il s'était réveillé ce matin et, n'ayant pas trouvé Mina à ses côtés en avait déduit qu'elle était peut-être sous la douche. Mais là non plus, aucune trace de son amante. Il l'avait cherchée toute la matinée mais en vain. Il avait fini par aller voir le Directeur. Ensemble, ils avaient fini par conclure que la jeune femme n'était plus à Poudlard. Maintenant, le maître de potions se rongeait les sangs, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de l'adolescente. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour la contrarier hier soir, au contraire…

- Severus, par pitié, cessez de tourner en rond comme un Hippogriffe en cage, dit le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. J'aurai du mal à tourner en carré ! rétorqua le maître du sarcasme.

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en secouant la tête. Avec l'âge, le caractère de Severus ne s'arrangeait pas.

- Bon, rappelez-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
- Je vous l'ai dit dix fois déjà ! Je suis allé m'excuser, elle a accepté de me faire entrer dans sa chambre, nous avons parlé un long moment et je suis parti me coucher.  
- Et entre temps vous avez pris quelques… libertés avec elle je suppose.  
- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Snape dont le teint venait de prendre une subtile couleur rouge.  
- Comment vous seriez-vous rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus là ce matin sinon ?

Le professeur Snape ne répondit pas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait maintenant que le Directeur avait pris connaissance de sa relation avec Mina.

- Allons, allons Severus, ne faites pas cette tête. Après tout, elle est inscrite sous le nom de Will Murray, pas Wilhelmina Nevalainen. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle était votre élève.

Severus regarda le Directeur, surpris. Pour un peu, il serait parti lui acheter des bonbons au citron pour le remercier. Albus se contenta d'un sourire entendu.

- Revenons à nos Verracrasses. Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous a rien dit hier soir concernant sa fuite ?  
- Non ! Elle m'a même demandé si je viendrai la voir. Elle avait donc l'intention d'aller à l'Ordre du Phénix. Par Merlin ! Jamais je ne comprendrai cette fille !

Un professeur McGonagall déboula alors en trombe dans le bureau. L'air paniqué (contrairement à Snape qui lui, l'avait été. Je m'excuse pour cette blague douteuse et de mauvais goût.), le visage rouge et complètement échevelée.

- Albus, haleta-t-elle, c'est une catastrophe ! On a perdu un élève ! On l'a cherché partout mais il semble qu'il ne soit plus à Poudlard !  
- Vous retardez ma chère. J'étais justement en train de me demander avec Severus où Wilhelmina avait bien pu passer.  
- Wilhelmina ? Elle a disparu aussi ?  
- Vous venez de dire que vous étiez au courant, siffla Snape agacé.  
- Ah mais non ! Je parlais d'Harry Potter moi !  
- Potter a disparu ?! demanda Snape.

Par Merlin, Dieu existait bel et bien !

- Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont venus me voir pour me le signaler ce matin. Ils l'ont cherché partout. Aucun résultat. Mais racontez-moi, Miss Nevalainen a disparu aussi ?  
- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Dumbledore. Ils ont dû partir cette nuit, passer le portail et aller… je ne sais où.  
- Comment est-ce qu'on s'est rendu compte de la disparition de Wilhelmina ?  
- Je m'en suis aperçu ce matin, lorsque j'ai constaté qu'elle n'était pas avec moi au lit, expliqua calmement Snape.  
- Ah ! D'accord, répondit simplement le professeur de métamorphose.

Albus Dumbledore grimaça, se préparant à la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Le professeur McGonagall parut enfin comprendre le sens des paroles de Snape. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Minerva. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le lit d'une de mes élèves Severus ?!  
- Minerva, je veux bien croire que vous ne vous soyez pas adonnée à ce genre de choses depuis longtemps, mais j'ose tout de même espérer que vous savez ce qui se passe en général lorsqu'un homme et une femme se retrouvent dans un lit, ironisa l'accusé.

La maîtresse de métamorphose eut l'air offusqué et au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

- Severus Snape, hurla-t-elle, je ne vous permets en aucun cas de dépraver mes élèves dans une tentative vile et malsaine de les soudoyer afin d'obtenir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !  
- Si ce n'est que ça, je vous autorise à me rendre la pareille. Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher un élève de ma propre maison ? Draco Malefoy vous conviendrait-il ?

Le professeur Dumbledore posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de Minerva, qui soit dit en passant avait une furieuse envie de sortir sa baguette.

- Ça ne servira à rien de parler de ça. Il vaut mieux savoir ce qui leur a pris à tous les deux de partir comme ça.  
- Je suis sûr que c'est Potter qui l'a obligée à le suivre, grogna Snape férocement. Si je mets la main sur ce gamin, je vous jure que…  
- Severus ! le coupa Dumbledore. Harry n'aurait jamais pu rentrer sans le mot de passe dans la chambre de Mina. En plus, je suis sûr que vous voir avec elle l'aurait dissuadé de l'emmener où que se soit. C'est donc Miss Nevalainen qui est allée au dortoir des Gryffondors.  
- Et vous savez aussi sans doute pourquoi ?  
- Vous avez dû lui laisser un goût d'inachevé à cette pauvre petite, se moqua McGonagall. Elle aura décidé d'aller chercher plus performant.  
- Je crois que ce qui vous rend si amère Minerva, est le fait que j'ai pu séduire une jeune femme ayant deux fois moins que mon âge. Chose que vous ne pouvez de toute évidence connaître et qui ne vous arrivera jamais, rétorqua le maître des cachots.  
- Vous êtes un mufle Severus ! Et…  
- Et ce n'est pas comme ça que nous réglerons le problème. Il faut les retrouver et vite, cela va sans dire.  
- Vous avez raison Albus. Mais ce n'est pas gagné, Potter a pris sa cape d'Invisibilité avec lui, c'est Miss Granger qui me l'a avoué.  
- Bon, il va falloir que je contacte Alastor, c'est le seul qui puisse voir à travers ce genre de cape.  
- Si je tenais l'imbécile qui a fournit cette cape à Potter… menaça Snape.

Son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore.

- Ah ! D'accord, lâcha le professeur de potions. Je voulais juste dire que ce n'était peut-être pas très malin. Enfin bref… Vous comptez demander à Maugrey de parcourir tout le pays ? On les aura retrouvés dans trois ans avec un peu de chance.  
- Juste le temps que Mina et Harry fondent une famille, lança Minerva à Severus.  
- Très drôle. L'humour ne vous va franchement pas Minerva, répliqua Snape.  
- Tsss, siffla la concernée. Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? En tout cas, nous sommes dans de beaux draps maintenant !  
- Je l'étais aussi hier soir, dit Snape d'un ton rêveur.  
- Je ne vous permets pas ce genre d'allusion sur l'une de mes élèves ! Nous avons je vous le rappelle les deux jeunes gens les plus recherchés par Vous-Savez-Qui en ce moment qui ont décidé de faire leur crise d'adolescence et d'aller faire du tourisme en pleine nature sans protection.  
- L'entêtement des Gryffondors… soupira Snape.  
- Vous dites ça parce qu'elle ne vous a pas laissé avoir le dessus hier soir ? Brave petite. 50 points pour Gryffondor.

Snape s'apprêta à répliquer mais Dumbledore le coupa dans son élan d'un geste las de la main. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il finit par relever la tête et dévisagea les deux professeurs.

- Il faut mettre les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au courant. Leur priorité sera de les rechercher.  
- Pensez à envoyer une délégation en Finlande. Elle m'a parlé de son pays et on voit qu'elle y tient. Si elle a voulu trouver un endroit où se sentir en sécurité, c'est là-bas qu'elle a dû se réfugier. Et…

Mais il s'arrêta de parler brusquement. Sa main droite vint vivement enserrer son avant-bras gauche, ici même où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. Car c'était bien cette satanée Marque qui le brûlait en ce moment même, le faisant presque gémir de douleur. La douleur disparut au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis désolé. Il m'a appelé, il faut que je le rejoigne.  
- Allez-y Severus, mais soyez prudent. Je vais pendant ce temps mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver nos fugueurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Wilhelmina, Severus. Concentrez-vous sur votre mission. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien… pour l'instant.

Snape acquiesça, il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Au moment de sortir cependant, il se retourna et dévisagea le professeur McGonagall, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Pour information Minerva, c'était moi qui étais dessus. 50 points pour Serpentard.

Et il sortit sans entendre le cri offusqué du professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

_J'espère que mon humour douteux ne vous a pas donné envie de vous pendre. Franchement, je sais pas ce qui m'a prise ce jour-là. Encore une question à rajouter à la longue liste des interrogations existencielles. Bref, si vous êtes toujours vivants après ça, une petite review pour commenter?_


	15. Chapter 14

_Alors... pour ceux qui veulent savoir comment Will compte botter le cul de Voldemort, c'est par ici.... _

_**poulpe1er:** Merci pour ta review! A propos de McGonagall, je dirai que c'est ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus... En tout cas, je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise._

_**Essaidel:** Mon Dieu! Une adhérente à mon humour douteux! *En pleine BU? Ah bah bravo! Je te félicite pas!* Mais je vois que tu as des journées bien remplies!!! Moi aussi les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Je suis en fac de langues et je recommence lundi seulement (à cause de tout ces fichus blocages d'université, la rentrée a été décalée, je commençais à en avoir marre de ces vacances prolongées). Je pense aussi que je vais avoir des semaines bien remplies. Contente que le lemon t'ait plu, j'ai toujours un peu d'appréhension à l'écriture d'un tel passage, ça m'a fait pareil pour mon autre fic, c'est assez délicat de ne pas tomber dans le too much, tout en laissant transparaître les sentiments des persos. Mais bien sûr que Sevy est touchant! Ah mais j'oubliais! Il ne l'ai qu'avec moi, tu peux pas comprendre! Biz et bonne chance pour ta guerre de Cent Ans!_

_**ilai:** Merci encore une fois pour ta review! Contente de voir que ça t'a fait rire! A la prochaine peut-être!  
_

**Chapitre XIV**

_Ou comment duper alliés et ennemis_

Le maître des cachots n'avait pas mis longtemps à répondre à l'appel de Voldemort. Il avait aussitôt après son arrivée était convoqué dans le Grand Salon où en général, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevait tous ses Mangemorts lorsqu'il faisait une réunion. Au fur et à mesure que Snape avançait dans les couloirs, une sorte d'angoisse montait en lui et semblait l'emprisonner dans un étau. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Il arriva devant la porte en chêne massif du Grand Salon qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son approche. Il pénétra dans une pièce outrageusement luxueuse. Le Mage Noir était assis sur un haut fauteuil, faisant dos à la cheminée et, à ses pieds reposait Nagini. Le professeur tourna la tête vers le divan qui faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faillit sursauter en reconnaissant Mina. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe fourreau bleu glace, mettant exquisément ses yeux et ses formes en valeur, et qui était assise nonchalamment sur le canapé. À ses pieds et la tête reposant sur ses genoux, un serpent, copie conforme de Nagini. Il en déduit sans peine qu'il s'agissait là de Najar.

- Entre Severus ! s'exclama le Mage Noir. Ne sois pas timide voyons. Inutile que je te présente notre charmante invitée, vous vous connaissez déjà je crois savoir. Figurez-vous très chère, que j'avais demandé à Severus de vous menez à moi, mais maintenant que vous êtes là…  
- En fait, dit Mina, je l'avais justement abordé au bal dans l'espoir qui me mène à vous. Mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire.  
- Severus a toujours été méfiant, il devait craindre que vous attentiez à ma vie.  
- Et comment une simple gamine comme moi aurait pu vaincre le plus grand Mage de tous les temps ?  
- Vous me flattez, chère, répondit Voldemort dans un élan flagrant de fausse modestie.

Snape ne comprenait strictement rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son amante parlait avec le Lord comme si elle faisait partie de sa cour depuis toujours. Elle affichait un air méprisable de supériorité, de suffisance. Elle le dévisageait avec mépris, comme s'il n'était rien, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape eut réellement peur. Peur qu'elle bascule de l'autre côté, peur qu'elle devienne son ennemie, peur de la perdre.

Severus me scrute intensément. Nul sentiment ne vient troubler le masque froid sur son visage, pourtant je peux le sentir se crisper. Pardonne-moi de te jouer cette comédie, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais j'y suis obligée. Fais-moi confiance, tout comme je t'ai fait confiance à toi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va marcher, sois patient.

- Severus, entama Voldemort, figure-toi que cette jeune personne est venue nous apporter son aide par sa propre volonté.  
- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous servir Maître.  
- Tu entends ça Severus ? Au moins elle n'est pas aussi idiote que ses parents, pauvres imbéciles. Ils croyaient pouvoir me duper.  
- Mes parents étaient faibles, ils ne méritaient pas la chance d'être à vos côtés, assura la jeune femme.

Le maître de potions se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Il aurait voulu se précipiter sur Wilhelmina et lui asséner une gifle ou la secouer, histoire de la réveiller.

- Oui… oui… vous auriez pu faire un Mangemort prodigieux ma chère. Quel dommage que vous ne deviez bientôt mourir et quel gâchis.

Snape faillit défaillir quand il entendit ça.

- Maître, tenta-t-il, n'est-il pas possible de la garder en vie ? Elle pourrait vraiment nous être utile dans les semaines qui suivront.  
- Voyons professeur, répliqua Mina, cela serait un immense honneur pour moi de mourir pour que la cause de notre Maître perdure. N'en feriez-vous pas de même ?  
- Certes, se força à répondre Snape, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci n'avait plus rien en rapport avec la Mina qu'il connaissait, à part son physique. Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège ni aucune potion qui pouvaient altérer à ce point le caractère d'une personne et elle ne semblait pas être possédée non plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle agissait de son plein gré.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Lucius Malefoy rouge d'avoir couru et essoufflé.

- Maître, s'exclama-t-il avant que Voldemort n'est le temps de le punir pour son impertinence, nous sommes découverts ! Les Aurors, l'Ordre du Phénix et plusieurs délégations du ministère sont à nos portes. L'aile sud a déjà cédé et je ne donne pas cher de la face ouest.

Je ne puis m'empêcher de me réjouir intérieurement. Harry avait réussi à envoyer la lettre indiquant le repère de Voldemort avant que je ne me livre à celui-ci, et Dumbledore l'avait apparemment reçue. Parfait, tout allait pour le mieux pour l'instant. Le Lord se tourna vivement vers moi.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut le faire maintenant !  
- Avec plaisir. Je suggère de commencer par Nagini, elle a l'air plus faible, et comme vous êtes lié à elle…  
- Oui ! me coupa la face de serpent. Faites, faites !

Je glisse alors du canapé et m'agenouille au sol. Mes yeux captent le regard de Nagini qui se détend aussitôt. Mon esprit ne met pas longtemps à entrer en contact avec le sien. Je le touche de mon subconscient. Lentement, je lui transmets l'ordre à exécuter. Nagini ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle rampe jusqu'à moi, prend son élan d'un mouvement de sa reptilienne tête et plonge ses crocs à la base de mon cou.

La douleur est fulgurante et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de peine et de surprise. La douleur est bientôt remplacée par une sensation de dégoût lorsque j'entends le serpent déglutir à chaque ingestion de mon sang. Mon liquide vital s'échappe de la plaie et ruisselle sur ma robe, formant ensuite une large flaque rouge carmin sur le tapis. À chaque gorgée pourtant, la douleur diminue. Ma vue se trouble et mon cœur ralentit. J'essaie désespérément de reprendre une bouffée d'air mais mes forces m'abandonnent progressivement. Nagini me vide lentement et surement de mon sang. Je sais que je suis au seuil de l'inconscience, aux portes de la mort. Je tourne tant bien que mal mon visage. Voldemort me regarde d'un air triomphant, Malefoy à l'air de se délecter du spectacle, et Severus détourne les yeux, affichant clairement une expression de douleur profonde sur le visage à me voir souffrir.

Dans un ultime effort, j'ordonne à Nagini par le biais de mon subconscient de me lâcher, ce qu'elle fait malgré sa soif de se repaître de mon sang.

- Parfait…, murmure Voldemort. Je suppose que c'est au tour de Najar maintenant. Essaie de faire plus vi...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta soudain de parler, fixant curieusement Nagini. Le serpent était en effet en train de se tortiller au sol. Son long corps était parcouru de spasmes, augmentant en violence au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. L'animal se mit alors à régurgiter à grands crachats tout le sang qu'il avait consommé, ainsi que le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna le Lord. Arrête ça tout de suite idiote !

Il était paniqué. Severus et Malefoy, impuissants, regardaient le serpent se convulser sans comprendre.

- J'ai réussi, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.  
- C'est toi ! hurla Voldemort. C'est toi sale garce ! Tu m'as trompé ! Tu vas le payer très cher misérable Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le Prince des Ténèbres se leva alors de son siège, sortant vivement sa baguette, il la pointa vers Mina en s'avançant vers elle. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas, qu'il porta sa main libre à sa gorge et lâcha un curieux râle. Sa tête bascula violemment en avant et lorsque la bouche du Lord s'ouvrit, un flot de sang s'écoula au sol, lui provoquant une violente toux, car il était en train de s'étouffer avec son fluide vital.

Malefoy n'avait jamais tout bien compris dans la vie mais à ce moment, il savait que son Maître était très mal en point et que la responsable n'était autre que la jeune femme qui se vidait de son sang au sol, tentant vainement de comprimer sa blessure de la main. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour et la pointa vers Mina. Malheureusement pour lui, Snape avait senti le coup venir et il dégaina plus vite que lui (Snape ou la réincarnation de Lucky Luke).

- Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il en se plaçant devant Wilhelmina pour la protéger.

Le sort de Désarmement atteignit Malefoy de plein fouet, le projetant contre le mur et l'assommant. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa tempe. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Snape fit volte face. On pouvait entendre le fracas de la bataille qui faisait rage entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le couloir. Harry Potter apparut, essayant vainement de se dépêtrer de sa cape d'Invisibilité. Snape abaissa aussitôt sa baguette. Il s'agenouilla près de son amante. En temps normal, il savait toujours réagir au plus vite dans ces situations, sachant immédiatement quoi faire pour soigner la personne. Mais là, il était perdu, peut-être le fait de voir que c'était la femme avec qui il avait partagé une nuit qui se vidait de son sang. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ces mains. Inconscient du fait que Potter était là à le dévisager bizarrement, inconscient de Lord Voldemort qui se tordait de douleur au sol, inconscient de Nagini qui finit par rendre l'âme enfin.

- Mina, reste avec moi, murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

Je ne demandais pas mieux que de lui obéir. La quantité de sang que j'avais perdu était importante, je me sentais partir dans les ténèbres, je ne voyais plus rien. Seule la douleur était toujours bien présente. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, qu'elle cesse.

- Harry, râlais-je, fais-le.

Harry s'avança vers Najar. Le serpent n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Il n'obéissait qu'à sa maîtresse, et elle ne lui avait pas demandé de faire quoi que se soit. Il vit le jeune homme approcher de lui.

- Tue-le, lui dit celui-ci en Fourchelang, pointant du doigt l'homme à la face de serpent qui agonisait par terre.

Najar obéit à cette voix qui parlait son langage. Il se glissa lentement vers le Lord dont les yeux s'agrandissaient de terreur au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le serpent approcher. Najar s'attaqua alors directement au visage de Voldemort, le faisant hurler de douleur.

- Professeur, il faut que vous la fassiez sortir d'ici, et vite. L'Ordre a brisé la barrière qui empêchait quiconque de transplaner. Rejoignez Poudlard.  
- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Potter, rétorqua le dit professeur, furieux de se faire ainsi rabrouer par Potter qui semblait mieux maîtriser la situation que lui. Et vous venez avec moi.  
- Je ne peux pas, j'ai encore une chose à faire ici.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? s'emporta Snape.  
- Severus, laisse-le, murmura une voix faible et rauque.

Severus Snape se dit alors que pour une fois Potter avait raison. Que ce maudit gamin aille se faire tuer s'il voulait, il avait plus important à faire.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer fermement puis, ce fût le noir complet autour de moi. C'était ça mourir ?

* * *

_Alors???? Oui je sais, on ne sait pas exactement comment Will a pu faire un truc pareil. Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître la totalité du pourquoi du comment... Mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser un petit commentaire pour ce chapitre...^^_


	16. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous!! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais il y aura un épilogue encore ensuite que je posterai sans doute lundi._

_**poulpe1er: **Merci encore à toi, pour ta review, et pour les compliments! Si je poste si vite c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai fini d'écrire en entier cette fic il y a longtemps, et que je l'avais déjà postée sur un autre site avant celui-là. Je peux te dire que sinon, tu attendrais un moment entre chaque chapitre. Merci encore à toi!_

_**Essaidel: **Ah oui! Vraiment pas super comme emploi du temps! Contente de voir que je suis une privilégiée ^^ et que tu aimes vraiment cette fic. Donc, merci encore pour une de tes reviews difficile à obtenir! Biz._

_**Seamrag:** Et bien! On peut dire que tu m'as donnée de la lecture, ce qui fait bien plaisir d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Tes reviews m'ont en tout cas bien faite rire par moment (surtout le coup de Sevy dans la boulangerie moldue). Elles m'ont aussi faite bien plaisir! Merci des compliments! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire familiale de Will, au début je ne pensais pas à ça du tout, et puis ça m'est venu vers deux ou trois heures du mat'. Tu vas aussi enfin savoir comment Will a réussi à se débarrasser de notre cher Voldy (à qui tu en mets décidément plein la tronche). Oui, ceci est bien le dernier chapitre, même s'il y a un épilogue après. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de la finir cette fic. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je posterai encore autre chose. Ma future fic est déjà prête. Elle comporte 23 chapitres et sa rédaction est entièrement terminée. Je posterai aussi un chapitre par jour. Voilà. Merci encore pour tout!  
_

**Chapitre XV**

_Du bonheur simple que nous procure la vie_

Mes narines s'emplissent d'une curieuse odeur de potions et de médicaments. Mince alors ! Je ne pensais pas que le Paradis avait cette odeur. L'Enfer peut-être alors ? Non, ça doit plutôt sentir le souffre. Je dois encore être au Purgatoire. Ils doivent attendre pour me juger, ne les faisons pas patienter plus longtemps. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux. Je me retrouve à contempler un plafond immaculé. Ils ont refait la déco au Purgatoire (même ici il a fallut que Valérie Damidot laisse sa trace) ? Je tourne la tête lentement en grimaçant de douleur sur ma gauche. Je vois quelqu'un qui me tourne le dos en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Ma vue est trouble. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence. La personne se retourne et se dirige vers moi.

- Enfin réveillée ! On n'y croyait plus !  
- Je… suis… où ? parvins-je tant bien que mal à articuler avec ma bouche pâteuse.  
- Poudlard, section infirmerie. Une semaine que vous êtes inconsciente ! Attendez, je vais vous donner quelque chose qui vous fera du bien.

J'entends un bruit de verrerie qui s'entrechoque. Puis, je sens que l'on presse le goulot d'une fiole contre mes lèvres, je les entrouvre, laissant la potion qu'elle contient couler dans ma gorge. À peine ai-je avalé le liquide que je sens mes forces me revenir, ma vue se fait plus nette. Je me redresse sans peine sur mon lit. Je suis la seule à occuper l'infirmerie. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant que personne ne m'attendait à mon réveil. Je me tourne vers l'infirmière.

- Il m'en veut n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.  
- Oh non ma chère enfant ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il vient vous voir tous les jours dès que ses cours sont terminés. J'ai du mal à le faire partir.

Ces quelques phrases ont le don de me rendre le sourire. Enhardie par les effets de la potion, je tente alors de m'extirper du lit sous les cris de désapprobation de l'infirmière. Je parlemente quinze bonnes minutes avec elle et elle finit par céder en soupirant. J'aperçois alors que l'on m'a laissée des vêtements sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Je laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise quand je reconnais la version féminine de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Je l'enfile vite et sort précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Je me dirige alors vers les cachots. Je ne croise personne dans les couloirs, visiblement tous les élèves sont en cours. Arrivée devant l'antre du maître de potions, mon cœur s'accélère. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Me pardonnera-t-il de l'avoir trompé ?

Un groupe d'élèves sort limite en courant de la salle. Il doit être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je me glisse par la porte laissée ouverte. J'aperçois alors mon cher et tendre en train de fusiller du regard un élève qui éponge manifestement un débordement de potion au sol. Severus lève alors la tête vers moi. Je lui souris bêtement.

- O'Connelly, fichez-moi le camp en vitesse ! Et je retire 30 points à Serdaigle ! hurle le professeur sur le pauvre élève qui ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Nous nous retrouvons seuls à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Il s'approche enfin de moi. Je sens tout mes muscles se contracter sous l'effet de la peur. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, le visage fermé, me dévisageant de manière froide et distante. Et, brusquement, il me prend dans ses bras et me colle contre lui. Passé l'effet de surprise, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Je me laisse aller contre lui, me mettant silencieusement à pleurer.

- J'ai eu peur, hoquetais-je contre les plis de sa cape.  
- Moi aussi, murmure-t-il.  
- Dis-moi que c'est fini. Dis-moi que Voldemort ne pourra plus rien faire.  
- Il est actuellement enfermé à Azkaban, sous très haute surveillance. Sa baguette a été brisée et vingt Détraqueurs lui tiennent compagnie en permanence. Il s'en est fallut de peu pour qu'il y reste, mais il a survécu. Najar l'a complètement défiguré, il n'est pas beau à voir.  
- Alors j'ai réussi, me contentais-je de répondre, soulagée.  
- Oui, j'ignore comment mais oui.

Il s'écarte de moi.

- Tu m'expliques ? me demande-t-il.

Il me fait alors asseoir sur une table et prend place sur une chaise en face de moi. Ses mains capturent les miennes et les posent sur mes genoux. Attentif à ce que je vais lui dire, il commence à jouer avec mes doigts.

- C'est toi qui m'as donné cette idée, lorsque tu as dit que nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre que Najar et Nagini s'entretuent. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était possible qu'ils le fassent, sans le savoir. J'avais besoin d'aide et je suis allée chercher Harry. Je ne pouvais pas te demander parce que Voldemort risquait de tout deviner s'il pratiquait la Legilimancie sur toi. Et puis Harry parle Fourchelang. Nous sommes sortis avec sa cape d'Invisibilité et une fois le portail passé, j'ai appelé mon elfe de maison, celui qui est en Finlande et qui s'occupait de Najar. Je lui ai demandé de m'amener le serpent, ce qu'il a fait. Puis, je me suis rendue au manoir Malefoy. Je ne savais pas où était Voldemort mais je me doutais que Lucius me mènerait à lui. Harry nous a suivis, toujours sous sa cape. Il nous a quittés lorsque nous sommes arrivés au repaire du Lord. Il a alors fait parvenir un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire où on était.  
- J'imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a accueillie à bras ouverts.  
- Oui, c'était… effrayant. Il m'a fait visiter tout son repaire, étalant ses richesses devant moi. Il m'a ensuite faite me changer. Il disait qu'une invitée de marque comme moi ne pouvait se permettre de porter l'uniforme de Poudlard avec cet affreux écusson de Gryffondor.  
- Là, j'avoue que pour l'écusson, il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Je donne un léger coup de pied dans le genou de mon amant et le fusille du regard.

- C'est là que tout s'est joué, quand il m'a laissée seule avec Najar pour passer quelque chose de plus approprié. J'ai prélevé une très grande quantité du venin de Najar que j'ai mis dans une seringue que j'avais cachée dans ma cape. Puis, je me le suis injecté. Le poison ne pouvait avoir aucun effet sur moi grâce à la spécificité de mon sang.  
- Sur toi non, mais sur Nagini oui.  
- En effet. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne me demande de nourrir son serpent. Et quand le moment est arrivé, j'étais prête, il ne pouvait se douter de rien. J'ai juste vraiment regretté que tu sois là pour voir ça.  
- C'était astucieux, rusé. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais, c'était digne d'un Serpentard. Tu ne pouvais pas donner le venin de Najar à Nagini intentionnellement.  
- Non. Mais le venin de Najar était dans mon sang, si bien que lorsque Nagini l'a bu, elle a ingurgité le poison en même temps.  
- Les serpents ne pouvaient mourir qu'en absorbant le venin de leur compagnon, récita le professeur. Sans le savoir, Nagini a bu le venin de Najar, et ça l'a tué. Le Lord étant lié à son serpent, il s'est lui-même mis à souffrir et s'est affaibli. Potter a alors pu demander à Najar d'attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres car celui-ci était dans l'incapacité de parler Fourchelang ou de se défendre.  
- Je me souviens de l'attaque de Najar sur Voldemort mais après c'est le noir complet.  
- Je t'ai ramenée à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a raconté que tu avais expliqué à Potter comment tuer les serpents. Ce garçon a alors pour une fois dans sa vie eu un éclair de génie. Il a stupéfixié Najar et lui a fait ingurgiter le venin de Nagini. J'espère que tu ne tenais pas trop à cette bestiole, parce qu'elle est morte.  
- Tant mieux, dis-je. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout, l'intervention du ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix a permis de capturer un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Bien sûr, certains ont réussi à s'échapper, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on les retrouve.  
- Ça va me faire bizarre.  
- Quoi ? demanda Severus.  
- De pouvoir mener une vie normale, sans me cacher, me faire appeler Miss Wilhelmina Nevalainen, m'habituer à cette jupe, répondis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon uniforme. Tu comprends, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais vivre comme tout le monde.  
- Il va falloir que tu fasses attention les premiers temps. Tu pourrais subir les représailles des Mangemorts en fuite.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront me chercher jusqu'en Finlande.  
- Tu comptes y retourner ? me questionna-t-il, inquiet.  
- Oui. Ça me manque de ne plus me goinfrer de Korvapusti (1) en regardant les aurores boréales. Et je donnerai tout pour un bon sauna. Et je compte bien amener un certain professeur avec moi. Il faut que je lui fasse travailler son accent.

À ces mots, mon professeur se radoucit. Il se leva et se rapprocha lentement de moi.

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent… et la porte des cachots s'ouvrit en grand avec fracas. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux. Apparue alors un professeur McGonagall essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

- Severus ! Vous ôtez immédiatement les mains de dessous la jupe de cette jeune fille ! s'exclama-t-elle. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! J'étais sûre de vous trouver là Miss quand Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que vous étiez sortie de l'infirmerie. Il va falloir que je vous surveille tous les deux. Il n'y a pas de mais, Miss Nevalainen ! Si vous êtes assez en forme pour batifoler avec le professeur de potions, vous devez l'être pour assister à vos cours. Je veux vous voir dans ma classe dans cinq minutes.

Je descends de la table en soupirant et me dirige vers la Directrice de ma maison qui fusille Severus du regard. Ce-dernier n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il me glisse à l'oreille lorsque je passe devant lui :

- Retenue. Ce soir, 20h30, dans mon… lit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'était que nous ne nous verrions pas ce soir là, ni les trois suivants. En effet, le professeur McGonagall était plus déterminée que jamais à empêcher son collègue et moi-même de nous fréquenter. Chaque soir, elle établissait un véritable campement et restait aux aguets devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout ça dans le but de m'empêcher de retrouver Severus la nuit. Elle passait toutes ses nuits éveillée sur le pied de guerre.

Elle craqua cependant au bout d'un certain temps. Elle avait fini par s'endormir pendant l'un de ses propres cours, épuisée de surveiller la vertu d'une de ses élèves. De plus, Dumbledore lui avait ordonnée de laisser tomber. En effet, celui-ci devait supporter le caractère irascible du professeur de potions frustré.

Je crois qu'il est inutile que j'explique comment la retenue s'est déroulée le soir où Severus et moi nous sommes enfin retrouvés.

* * *

_(1) Les korvapustis sont une pâtisserie finlandaises. Ce sont des sortes de petites brioches en forme de trapèze, avec de la cannelle, de la cardamome, du sucre, du beurre à l'intérieur_, _et des amandes effilées ou des gros grains de sucre dessus. C'est super bon!!_

_Ils vont finir par lui faire péter un câble à McGonagall, je vous le dis moi... Trêve de stupidités, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça? Ceci était donc le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Mais si vous avez le courage de patienter jusqu'à lundi, je vous livrerai l'épilogue. Bon week-end à tous!!!_


	17. Epilogue

_Désolé de mettre l'épilogue si tard, mais comme je viens juste de reprendre les cours, j'avais plein de trucs à faire, m'enfin, il est là..._

_**Seamrag:** Décidément t'as vraiment une dent contre Voldy. Pour les Korvapustis, va falloir que j'aille corriger ça. Ce sont des petites brioches en forme de trapèze avec de la cardamome, des raisins secs, et des amandes effilées dessus, c'est super bon. Non, je n'ai pas d'origine finlandaises (pur produit AOC français), mais je suis passionnée par la Finlande et j'apprends la langue, qui est magnifique... Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fic, je ne te dirai rien. Héhé! Soit patiente petite! Merci en tout cas pour ta review!!_

_**ilai: **Contente que la fin t'ait plu, et que ça te fasse plaisir que je poste vite. Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews!!!  
_

**Epilogue**

Je me nommais Will Murray. Ne cherchez pas ce nom dans un grimoire traitant des grands personnages historiques ayant marqué l'histoire des sorciers, il n'y est pas. Par contre, regardez à Wilhelmina Nevalainen, vous trouverez comment une adolescente de l'école de Poudlard, aidée par un certain Harry Potter, a réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire Lord Voldemort. En parlant de lui, sachez qu'après trois tentatives d'évasion infructueuses, le ministère a décidé de lui faire subir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Ma vie est aujourd'hui comme je n'aurai jamais rêvé l'avoir. Si on m'avait dit il y a de ça sept ans que je vivrai sous ma vraie identité, mariée et avec des enfants, je crois que j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. Deux ans après Poudlard, Severus s'est enfin décidé à me demander en mariage. Il faut dire que mes allusions à cette officialisation de notre relation commençaient de plus en plus à l'énerver. C'était une cérémonie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Severus n'avait cependant pas pu résister à la tentation d'inviter en personne le professeur McGonagall.

Comme vous vous en doutez, la lune de miel se fit en Finlande. Nous avons d'ailleurs fini par nous installer là-bas, à Rovaniemi, dans l'ancienne maison de mes grands-parents. Il a bien sûr fallut raccorder notre demeure au réseau de cheminées de Poudlard, étant donné que Severus est toujours professeur de potions. Moi ? Et bien vous allez rire. Je suis devenue une Langue-de-Plomb. Vous savez, ces employés du ministère de la Magie qui travaillent au Département des Mystères et qui sont réputés pour ne rien dévoiler de leurs recherches. Je crois que le secret et le mensonge font partie intégrante de ma vie. Cela a bien fait rire Severus aussi d'ailleurs, le fait que je faisais tout pour échapper avant à mes secrets et que je replonge dedans.

Là où il a beaucoup moins ri, c'est quand je lui ai annoncé quelques temps après le mariage que j'étais enceinte. Il a carrément paniqué quand il a su que c'était des jumeaux. C'est Minerva McGonagall qui a bien rigolé par contre. Elle a charrié Severus pendant toute la durée de ma grossesse. J'ai donc accouché d'un garçon et d'une fille, Andrew et Amber (Severus voulait les appeler Will et Mina pour plaisanter, il a passé trois jours à dormir sur le divan). Les enfants ont hérité de mes yeux bleus glace, je crois qu'ils ont les mêmes capacités sanguines que moi. Ils ont aussi hérité du caractère de leurs parents. Ils n'ont que quatre ans mais nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'ils finiront tous les deux à Serpentard. Je souhaite déjà bonne chance à Severus.

Je souris en regardant mon désormais mari, assis nonchalamment sur le canapé, un grimoire à la main. Notez qu'il ne porte qu'une chemise. J'ai enfin pu le convaincre d'arrêter de porter ses fichues redingotes. On n'a pas idée de porter autant de couches de vêtements. Il lève soudain la tête vers moi, se sentant observé. Il me délivre un léger sourire. Il ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à me dire quelque chose, quand les jumeaux font irruption dans la pièce en courant. Ils s'arrêtent devant leur père, renversant presque la table basse.

- Papa, commence Amber, on pourrait avoir un animal de compagnie ?

Elle accompagne sa demande d'une moue attendrissante qui fait céder Severus à tous les coups. Ce-dernier me regarde. Je hausse les épaules. Inutile que je donne mon avis, il finit toujours par leur donner ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon. Et puis je n'ai rien contre un chien ou un chat dans cette maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous plairait ? demande Severus.

Les jumeaux se jettent un regard en coin, comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours d'accord l'un avec l'autre, puis disent en chœur :

- Un serpent !

* * *

_Et voilà, une histoire de finie... Cela m'a fait bizarre de la terminer. Mais peut-être que l'on se retrouvera pour ma prochaine fic, Vengeance Is Mine... Merci en tout cas à tous mes lecteurs et/ou reviewers d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin. Bisous à tous!!!_


End file.
